


Присядь (Пока я парю в небесах)

by orphan_account



Series: Модель: Чудо [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Вторая часть серии Модель: Чудо. "Хината не думал, что его товарищам стоит знать о том, что у него есть суперспособности. И он считает, что скорее утаивает неважные детали, чем таит секрет." Шесть лет назад Хината сбежал из лаборатории, в которой его создали, и ни разу не оглянулся назад. (Пока не пришлось).





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have a Seat (While I Take to the Sky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841490) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> Первая часть: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4489056
> 
> Знание Баскетбола не обязательно, история совершенно самостоятельна, первую часть читать тоже не обязательно.
> 
> Название взято из песни "Take to the Sky" by Tori Amos.
> 
> Автор не использует предупреждений и жанров, чтобы не спойлерить, так что и мы не будем. Просто знайте, что в истории имеются мрачные эпизоды.

Это история о доброте.

Это роман, полный грусти, надежды, смерти, тепла и решимости, — всего того, что должно быть в каждом хорошем романе.

Но что важнее всего: это история о доброте.

И о судьбе.

*

Оранжевый просыпается и знает, что не должен.

Он должен быть мёртв; его убили. Он видел, как его вену пронзали иглой, он пинался и кричал, но всё напрасно. Он проваливался в забытье, зная, что их он видит последними: его создателей, его убийц, их непоколебимую уверенность в том, что он должен умереть.

(Он проваливался в темноту, слыша слова создателя: «Всё к лучшему, 394. Ты, возможно, и провал, но ты пригодишься для новых Проектов. До свидания, 394». Настал конец; он знал, что настал конец).

Но он просыпается; он дышит. Несмотря ни на что — он дышит.

*

(Если бы он вырос, зная о жизни после смерти, он бы не с такой готовностью принял тот факт, что он жив. Если бы он знал, что такое «ад», он бы проснулся в полной уверенности, что попал именно туда.

Он проснулся в мусорном баке, среди разрозненных частей тел других провальных Проектов. Клубился дым, густой от пепла и вонявший смертью. Рядом была печь, куда и направлялись все обломки.

Позже он узнает про «ад» — увидит картинки в книгах, и подумает, что вот оно. Он был там).

*

Он просыпается совершенно неожиданно для себя; он жив, и умирать больше не собирается.

Запястье болит от иглы, которая убила его; что-то вырезали с его шеи (взрывное устройство, думает Оранжевый); ещё что-то — с бока (маячок). Там, где его держали руки учёных, остались синяки.

Но он жив.

Он карабкается на ноги и повинуется своей природе: прыгает. Он с лёгкостью преодолевает стены, которые сдерживали его всю жизнь. Он падает и спотыкается, но прыгает и бежит, прыгает и бежит, оставляя прошлое за спиной.

*

Когда он уже далеко от места, которое его породило, он всё равно не останавливается. Его никто не преследует, но он не верит. Он уверен, что его найдут, убьют и расчленят.

На мир опустилась ночь; он босиком, одет лишь в тонкую белую робу, в которой его убили. Но его ноги мозолистые и сильные; он генетически высшее существо (даже если и провальное), так что он протягивает гораздо дольше, чем должен.

Но ему холодно. И страшно. И энергии почти не осталось. Когда он не может больше прыгать высоко или далеко, он продолжает бежать.

Когда нет сил бежать, он идёт. Он уже знает, что когда не станет сил идти, он поползёт. Он не остановится на месте.

*

До конца своих дней он будет ненавидеть слово «чудо».

Даже когда Хината Савако смеётся и говорит: «Ты был нашим чудом!» — всё равно ненавидит.

Хината Савако уверена, что это и вправду было чудо. Хината Косей зовёт это удачей — красивой удачей, но всё равно странным совпадением.

Оранжевый уверен, что это судьба.

(Был ещё один Проект, который всё время говорил про «судьбу» и «предназначение» с непоколебимой уверенностью. С ранних лет Оранжевый жил в уверенности, что судьба существует).

Потому что совпадение на совпадении, погоняющее совпадением, превратили жизнь Хинаты Шоё в чудо.

Так что Оранжевый 394 верит, что это всё-таки судьба.

Хината Шоё верит в то же самое.

*

Факт остаётся фактом: совпадение просто мистическое, даже самый скептический скептик заподозрит божественное вмешательство.

В тот день чета Хината переезжали, полные тихой тоски. Оба думали о том, что у них до сих пор нет детей, но не решались (снова) поднять тему в разговоре с супругом.

Хината Косей думал, как же сильно он ненавидит свои оранжевые волосы.

Они отравили ему жизнь. Генетически об был скорее европеец, чем японец, поэтому его всё время принимали за иностранца — несмотря на то, что он родился, вырос и никогда не покидал Японию. Его прадедушка женился на блондинке, его сын женился на блондинке; отец Косея, лишь на четверть японец, женился на рыжей шотландке, благодаря чему Косей получил наследство, отравившее его жизнь.

Он полюбил свои волосы лишь однажды, когда встретил Савако. В тот день шёл снег, он споткнулся и упал в огромный сугроб. Савако, смеясь, вытащила его и сказала:

— Я увидела твои волосы в снегу! Как маяк!

Но теперь они снова отравляют ему жизнь. Спустя много бездетных лет он готов кого-нибудь усыновить, он _хочет_ усыновить. Но когда он в последний раз упомянул это в разговоре с женой, она расплакалась и сказала:

— Но я всегда представляла наших детей рыжими. Мальчик и девочка, похожие на тебя.

Она так рыдала, что он больше не решался об этом упоминать.

Так что он думал о том, как сильно ненавидит свои рыжие волосы, и что нет никакой гарантии, что дети тоже родятся рыжими.

*

Хината Савако думала о сыне, которого они потеряли. Выкидыш произошёл на шестом месяце; сама она чуть не умерла.

Её муж был так добр. И она тоже думала, что пора задуматься об усыновлении — в мире так много детей, нуждающихся в любви, а у неё так много любви, которую некому подарить.

Её мысли возвращались к сыну, которого она не смогла любить; она смотрела в окно, чтобы отвлечься.

И только благодаря этому она первой заметила Оранжевого.

Она закричала, подумав, что увидела привидение. Она заставила мужа подъехать к почти заброшенному полю. Он поворчал, но затем тоже заметил Оранжевого.

Они обменялись взглядами, чтобы убедиться, что видят одно и то же.

*

Они видят мальчика; маленького, босого, осунувшегося, в синяках, в тоненькой робе. Он один в темноте и холоде. Они видят ребёнка с рыжими волосами; ребёнка, который нуждается в помощи.

*

Оранжевый видит взрослых; в его жизни взрослые — это авторитеты Тейко. Он видит мужчину с волосами такого же цвета, как у него, и думает, что тот, наверное, из ранних Поколений. (Он не видел никого из старших Оранжевых Троек. Он и не думал, что они выжили).

Он думает, что они пришли, чтобы убить его или вернуть в Тейко. Он бежит.

*

— Подожди! — кричит Савако. Её сердце бьётся быстро, очень быстро. Происходит нечто загадочное, ей и страшно, и интересно, но более всего — она отчаянно хочет поговорить с мальчиком, отвести его в безопасное место.

— Ты голоден? — кричит она.

Мальчик замирает.

*

Оранжевый голоден.

Женщина делает шаг вперёд и улыбается.

— У нас есть мясные булочки. И онигири. Хочешь?

— Вы из Тейко? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Тейко? Нет, не знаю, что это.

Оранжевый идёт на риск. Он голоден; еда восстановит его силы.

Он не залезает в машину, а ждёт на дороге, пока ему принесут еду. Он набрасывается на неё, не сводя глаз со взрослых; он готов прыгнуть в любую минуту.

— Я Хината Савако. Это мой муж, Косей. Как тебя зовут?

Он знает, что такое супруги, он слышал, как учёные рассказывали о своих семьях. Он знает, что у людей есть имена, хотя никто не использовал их в стенах Тейко.

— 394, — отвечает он, так как другого названия у него нет. — ПЧ-О394. Моё Поколение зовёт меня Оранжевым.

Мужчина и женщина смотрят друг на друга.

Оранжевый приподнимает робу, показывая знак ПЧ-О394 на внутренней стороне правого бедра, словно удостоверение личности.

Женщина — Савако — шумно вдыхает и прижимает ладонь ко рту. Косей очень серьёзен; он опускается на колени перед Оранжевым.

— У тебя есть родители?

— Не-а! — говорит Оранжевый, гордый: он ведь знает, что такое «родители» (спросил у дамы на раздаче. Он уверен, что остальные Проекты и не в курсе). — Меня сделали в Тейко. Правда, теперь они хотят меня убить, даже попытались. Я не хочу туда возвращаться.

— Сделали, — повторяет мужчина.

— Оранжевые Тройки должны летать. Вы Оранжевая Тройка?

— Нет, — говорит Косей. — Я шотландский японец.

Оранжевый кивает, хотя понятия не имеет, что это значит. Он уверен, что мужчина — не Оранжевая Тройка.

— Говоришь, можешь летать, эм, Оранжевый-кун?

— Нет, — грустно отвечает Оранжевый. — Но я могу прыгать!

А затем, чтобы доказать им, он светится оранжевым и взмывает в небо.

*

Оранжевому никогда не надоест вид сверху. Он как будто видит целый мир — широкий и сверкающий, без границ. Он зависает в небе на сорок секунд (на большее, находясь на грани истощения, он не способен) и опускается.

*

Косей и Савако знают, что наблюдают нечто необычное, нечто поразительное.

Но ещё они знают — видят в метке на его бедре, в синяках, в простоте, с которой он говорит «меня убьют» — что связались с чем-то опасным. Перед ними мир, о котором они никогда не знали, и он может быть смертельным.

Они обмениваются взглядами. И не раздумывают.

Савако улыбается.

— Невероятно, Оранжевый-кун! Ты как будто парил в небе. Я знаю! Назовём тебя Шоё. Тебе нравится?

— Шоё, — повторяет Оранжевый. — В смысле, как имя?

— Да, имя.

— Мне нравится! Шоё, — повторяет Оранжевый. Имя! У него есть имя!

— Пойдёшь с нами домой, Шоё? — спрашивает Косей.

— Разумеется, вы здоровские!

С этого дня он больше не Оранжевый. Он Хината Шоё.

*

Его жизнь меняется. Семья Хината переезжает в префектуру Мияги, где никто их не знает и не удивится, откуда у них десятилетний ребёнок.

(Они не поверили ему, когда он сказал, что ему десять — потому что он очень маленький.

— Но мне правда десять, — сказал он. — Сегодня исполнилось. Поэтому меня сегодня и отправили в расход. В десять обычно становится ясно, будешь ты Успехом или нет, поэтому в десять решают, стоит ли держать тебя в живых.

После этого они не спрашивают о его возрасте).

Как большинство детей, Хината долго не понимает, скольким пожертвовали его родители ради него. Они перевернули свои жизни вверх дном, нашли новые работы, совершили несколько чёрных сделок, чтобы добавить его в базы данных, получить на него документы — и всё без вопросов. С тех пор сильнее всего на свете они боялись, что кто-нибудь заберёт их сына.

У Хинаты новое имя, тёплый дом, любящие люди. У него есть смутный страх, что Тейко ищут его, но он не особо задумывается.

Он скучает лишь по прыжкам.

— Нельзя использовать твои способности, Шоё, — объясняет Косей так твёрдо, как только способен. — Даже если тебе кажется, что никого нет поблизости — кто-то всё равно есть. И если тебя увидят, то могут забрать у нас. Пообещай мне.

Но если выбирать между прыжками и новыми родителями, очевидно, что он сильнее боится потерять.

— Я обещаю.

— И пообещай никому не рассказывать о своих умениях, или откуда ты родом, — добавляет Савако.

В те времена это было самое лёгкое обещание.

— Обещаю, что никому никогда не скажу.

*

Как и многие усыновившие бездетные пары, чета Хината почти сразу же обзаводится собственным ребёнком.

Когда Косей встречает свою рыжую дочку, он молится всем богам. Потому что так они похожи на семью. Никто не заподозрит, что Хината не его биологический сын.  
Савако лишь думает, что её кто-то благословил — у неё всё-таки два рыжих ребёнка, мальчик и девочка. Она клянётся себе, что Хината никогда не почувствует себя хуже из-за того, что он приёмный.

Хината в восхищении встречается с крошечной сестрёнкой. Так вот откуда берутся дети? Вот как они выглядят? Такие маленькие!

— Ты теперь старший брат, Шоё, — говорит Савако.

— Старший брат, — повторяет Хината.

Ему нравится, как оно звучит.

*

Возвращаясь домой после школы, он замечает волейбольный матч по телевизору. Он останавливается и смотрит в приглушённом изумлении.

Затем он крутит педали быстрее, чем когда-либо, врывается домой и вопит:

— Мам! Мам, ты слышала про волейбол когда-нибудь?

— Шо-кун?

— Или о Маленьком Гиганте? Или о Карасуно? Мам, Маленький Гигант прыгает, как я!

Пусть он больше и не использует свои способности, Переполнение никуда не денется. Он прыгает выше, чем обычные люди — мама из-за этого волнуется.

— Шо-кун…

— Я хочу играть в волейбол, — заявляет он. — Там можно прыгать, даже будучи маленьким, и никто не решит, что это странно. Можно, мам? Можно? Пожалуйста?

Савако мешкает. Волейбол привлекает внимание СМИ, и если Хината окажется хорошим игроком (как любая мать, она по умолчанию думает, что он будет хорошим игроком), им заинтересуются — а ей бы очень не хотелось.

Но с другой стороны, у её сына невероятные запасы энергии, которая, возможно, найдёт выход в спорте.

— Хорошо, посмотрим на правила.

— Я-ху! — орёт Хината, прыгая под потолок.

*

Савако спит спокойно, зная, что в средней школе её сына нет мужского волейбольного клуба. Пускай играет сколько хочет, не привлекая внимания.

*

Пока Хината в средней школе, происходят два важных события.

Во-первых, Чудеса сбегают из Тейко, сообщая миру о существовании детей с суперспособностями.

Во-вторых, он встречает Кагеяму Тобио.

*

Чудеса сбежали где-то в начале средней школы. Вся семья приклеилась к телевизору, молча, с широкими глазами глядя последний выпуск новостей. Даже Нацу, которой всего два, чует, что происходит нечто серьёзное. Она сидит на коленях Хинаты, мрачная, как все остальные.

— Шоё-кун, ты знаешь их? — спрашивает Савако.

Хината кивает.

— Это моё Поколение.

Больше ему не задают вопросов.

*

Дни проходят, история получает развитие. Сбежали семеро, их держат на базе ВС, у них есть суперспособности, их не считают угрозой.

Жизнь Хинаты не особо меняется, разве что у одноклассников появляется новый способ дразнить его за волосы.

— Может быть, ты Чудо, Шоё!

— Ха-ха, — говорит он, закатывая глаза.

Они смеются над нелепостью, ведь они знают его, знают, что он не мутант.

Хината вздыхает легче, увидев останки Тейко по телевизору.

Теперь за ним никто не придёт.

*

— Ты хочешь… увидеться с ними? С остальными? — спрашивает Савако.

Согласно новостям, детей не держат в заключении, но они всё равно на военной базе. Насколько это возможно, она хочет удержать своего сына подальше от людей в военной форме. Кто знает, что они делают со сбежавшими детьми.

Хината задумывается. По телевизору он видел Жёлтого и Розовую, знает, что сбежали Красный и Зелёный, но не знает, кто вместе с ними.

Он хочет увидеть лишь Чёрного, своего друга, своего лучшего друга, своего брата.

Но Чёрный не мог спастись.

Скорее всего, Чёрный умер несколько лет назад.

— Нет, — говорит Хината. — Не хочу видеть их. Никогда.

*

К концу средней школы он встречает Кагеяму Тобио.

— Что ты делал последние три года? — орёт Кагеяма.

Хината никого ещё не ненавидел так сильно, как его.

Кагеяма высокий, ловкий; вундеркинд. Он напоминает Хинате Успешные Проекты, счастливчиков. Тех, кто достоин жить.

Он напоминает Хинате о собственных ошибках. Хината стоит перед Кагеямой, между ними — сетка, а Хината лишь думает, что он провальный Проект, отправленный в расход.

— Я тебя одолею, — плача, клянётся он.

И одолеет. Он не станет провалом в волейболе. Он докажет свою нужность. Он победит Короля Площадки, и все поймут, что Хината Шоё имеет значение.

*

И это тоже похоже на судьбу.

Карасуно, Кагеяма Тобио, быстрая подача, которую он может сделать лишь с закрытыми глазами.

Его приняли в команду Карасуно, но лишь благодаря Кагеяме. Он зол, очень зол, потому что это всё напоминает Тейко, где Успешные Проекты сказали, что смогут использовать Оранжевого и Чёрного как поддержку.

(А потом им больше не нужен был Оранжевый. Наверное, и от Чёрного они отказались).

Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем Кагеяма скажет, что Хината ему больше не нужен?

— Он выбрасывает всё ненужное, — сказал репоголовый.

Кагеяма, как Тейко, выбросит его.

Ещё чего, думает Хината.

Я сделаю всё, чтобы стать ему необходимым.

*

В жизнь Хинаты снова вмешивается судьба, потому что вскоре он встречает Козуме Кенму.

Они сталкиваются на дорожке, оба потерявшиеся.

— Я Хината Шоё. А ты?

— …Козуме… Кенма…

— Так тебя звать Кенма, да?

Кенма неловко ёрзает, словно он ожидал от Хинаты другой реакции на своё имя. Подняв взгляд от игры, он смотрит на Хинату так, как смотрят многие люди при первой встрече. (Из-за рыжих волос).

Но Кенма ничего не говорит, ничего не спрашивает и вообще ничего не выражает.

Хината вспоминает своего друга Чёрного, такого же невозмутимого, и что-то в нём загорается. Он твёрдо намерен подружиться с Кенмой, здесь и сейчас.

*

Кенма — в волейбольной команде Некома, и тут тоже видится судьба.

Кенма спокойный, умеет анализировать; без горячки обдумывает розыгрыши. Хината дьявольски впечатлён; Кенма ещё сильнее напоминает Чёрного. Если бы Чёрный играл в волейбол, он был бы таким же.

Хината не против проиграть.

(Не особо против).

*

Вот они, нити судьбы, плетущие жизнь Хинаты Шоё: встреча с рыжеволосой семьёй, отчаянно желающей полюбить его; игра Маленького Гиганта; встреча с Кагеямой Тобио, встреча с Козуме Кенмой.

Из этих вещей складывается его жребий.

*

Всё, что есть в Кагеяме Тобио лучшего и худшего — его подавляющее волейбольное мастерство.

В средней школе Хината возненавидел за это Кагеяму, и до сих пор частенько хочет врезать за то же самое. Кагеяма гений; ему всё легко даётся.

Но оно и хорошо, ведь Хинате не приходится сдерживаться. У него повышенная выносливость и природные физические данные; его всё-таки в лаборатории делали, он и должен быть быстрее и сильнее людей. Но когда Кагеяма рядом, ничто не важно. Хината может бегать так быстро, как захочет, тренироваться сколько влезет. И Кагеяма всегда рядом, не отстаёт, а иногда и обгоняет. Хината может высоко прыгать и проводить сумасшедше быструю подачу, и никто не удивляется, потому что Кагеяма берёт на себя всё необычное.

Рядом с Кагеямой Хината чувствует себя человеком.

*

Никогда и ничего Хината не хотел так сильно, как поехать в Токио на тренировочные матчи.

— Думаешь, стоит? — спрашивает мама, увидев его за книжками (никогда такого не было).

Карандаш Хинаты останавливается. Он и не притворяется, будто не понимает, о чём она.

В Токио живут четыре Чуда. Четыре человека, которые могу его узнать.

— Город большой, — говорит он, не поднимая головы. — И я проверил, школы не их. Мы не встретимся.

— Шоё-кун…

— Всё будет в порядке, — уверенно говорит он.

*

На выездных играх всё меняется. Он пообещал маме, что не будет встречаться с теми, кто знает его секрет, но оказалось, что соврал.

Такого он точно не ожидал.

Дни длинные и выматывающие, но у него есть запасной генератор энергии. Тренировки с сильными командами лишь усиливают его взволнованность и безрассудство; он хочет играть вечно.

Именно поэтому однажды ночью он шатается по округе, хотя должен был давно уснуть, как вся Карасуно.

Тогда-то он и встречает Кенму, лежащего на траве и глядящего на звёзды.

— Эй! Кенма! — вскрикивает он. — И ты не спишь?

— Шоё? — говорит Кенма, приподнимаясь.

— Слушай, раз оба не спим, дай мне несколько пасов? — он смеётся над выражением ужаса на лице Кенмы. — Шучу! Просто шучу. Даже _мне кажется_ , что уже поздновато, — он садится рядом с Кенмой и спрашивает: — Так чего не спишь?

— Не мог уснуть, — отвечает Кенма, пожимая плечами.

— Я тоже, — говорит Хината, потягивается и смотрит на звёзды.

Он любит болтать и способен наполнить любую тишину словами, забить место шумом и радостью. Но, сидя рядом с Кенмой, он думает, что иногда и тишина — хорошо; иногда здорово сидеть рядом с другом и ничего не говорить.

Кенма любит тишину.

Поэтому они оба удивляются, когда Кенма первым нарушает тишину:

— Шоё…

Хината смотрит на друга.

— Я знаю, что ты Чудо.

*

Хината леденеет. Он может поклясться, что его сердце останавливается. Неправильно, всё неправильно — Кенма не должен произносить таких слов, он не мог сказать того, что ему послышалось.

Потому что Кенма не может знать, что Хината — Чудо. Он мог бы догадаться, если бы увидел, как Хината использует свои способности.

А Хината не использовал их уже почти шесть лет.

Поэтому он смеётся.

— Потому что у меня рыжие волосы, да? В средней школе меня постоянно дразнили, но клянусь тебе, у меня в семье почти все рыжие!

Кенма вздыхает.

— Ты и правда не узнал моё имя? Я думал, что ты притворяешься…

— Твоё имя? — хмурится Хината.

— Козуме. Доктор Козуме Юта — мой отец.

Хината склоняет голову к плечу.

— Он знаменитость или что?

Кенма достаёт телефон и что-то ищет в нём. Затем открывает картинку и передаёт телефон Хинате.

На экране — старое семейное фото. Хината сразу же узнаёт Кенму, хотя тот ещё с русыми волосами и улыбается — на вид ему лет двенадцать. За спиной маленького Кенмы стоят мужчина и женщина и тоже улыбаются, как идеальная счастливая семья.

Хината смотрит на мужчину; он не может двигаться и забывает дышать.

— Узнаёшь его? — тихо спрашивает Кенма.

— Да, — отвечает Хината, когда вспоминает, как говорить. — Узнаю.

*

_— Это для твоего же блага, 394._

_— Ты не станешь Успехом, если не будешь стараться, 394._

_— Почему ты не как остальные, 394?_

_— Остальные Проекты твоего Поколения гораздо сильнее._

_— Ты ничего не добьёшься, 394._

_— Ты — провал, 394._

_— Мы отправим тебя в расход, 394._

_— Это к лучшему, 394. Ты, возможно, и провал, но ты пригодишься для новых Проектов._

_— До свидания, 394. ___

__*_ _

__Хината и Кенма долго сидят в тишине. У Хинаты дрожат руки, и Кенма осторожно забирает у него телефон._ _

__— Они никогда… — Хината трёт глаза. Он не плачет, просто так у него есть оправдание, чтобы не смотреть на Кенму. — Они не говорили нам свои имена._ _

__Кенма тоже не смотрит на него._ _

__— В новостях его часто показывали. Когда остальные Проекты сбежали. Он оказался в числе учёных, над которыми проводилось судебное разбирательство. Сейчас он в тюрьме._ _

__Он говорит совершенно беззаботно, словно его история даже чуть-чуть не заботит. Ещё никогда он не напоминал Чёрного так сильно, как сейчас. Чёрный всегда говорил о невообразимо мучительных вещах таким же пассивным, бесстрастным голосом, и каждый раз Хината (в те времена — Оранжевый) хотел заорать._ _

__И лишь потому что он привык к такому, потому что он знал Чёрного, Хината слышит боль в голосе Кенмы, которой там нет. Он видит слёзы, даже если Кенма не плачет; Кенма так же невозмутим, как всегда, но Хината всё равно видит, что ему больно._ _

__Но Хината не знает, как утешить друга, чей мир рушится._ _

__— Я не смотрел новости. Долгое время после того, как остальные сбежали, и когда начались суды. Я не мог. Я просто… хотел забыть обо всём._ _

__— Да, — говорит Кенма. — Я тоже._ _

__Хината сглатывает._ _

__— Он отвечал за Оранжевые Тройки. За мою Группу._ _

__— Я знаю, — Кенма по-прежнему не смотрит на него. — Я взломал его компьютер, когда всё полетело к чертям. Прочёл все документы. Я знаю, что он сделал. Так… так я и узнал тебя. Там было твоё лицо. Правда, они думали, что ты мёртв. Как ты выбрался?_ _

__Хината качает головой._ _

__— Я не знаю. И никогда не узнаю. А ты… ты всё это время был в курсе?  
Кенма мог бы сказать многое, мог бы многое объяснить. Но он просто говорит:_ _

__— Прости._ _

__Хината пытается что-нибудь осознать, но не может, _не может_. Он натянуто улыбается и полушутливо говорит:_ _

__— Так мы, получается, типа браться?_ _

__Кенма молчит пару секунд._ _

__— Не просто «типа». Он…_ _

__— Нет. Нет, прости, нет. Извини!_ _

__И Хината убегает._ _

__Он бежит, оставляя Кенму одного в ночи._ _

__Он не может терпеть. Он не может услышать то, что хотел сказать Кенма, не может встретиться с правдой._ _

__Просто не может._ _

__*_ _

__На следующий день он играет в волейбол. Увидев Кенму, он улыбается, здоровается с ним и ведёт себя так, словно прошлой ночи не было. Кенма молча следует его примеру, словно ничего и вправду не произошло, словно Хината и вправду может притвориться, что ему приснилось._ _

__Хината устраивает драку с Кагеямой. Он хочет стать сильнее, лучше; Кагеяма не позволяет ему меняться._ _

__Он бьёт Кагеяму, потому что ему так легче — бить, бороться. Кагеяма отбивается, и это _правильно_ : их борьба на равных._ _

__Важен лишь волейбол. Важно лишь стать сильнее, чтобы бороться рядом с Кагеямой на равных._ _

__Хината просто хочет играть в волейбол._ _


	2. Глава 2

Отец Козуме Кенмы — монстр, и весь мир об этом знает.

*

Во втором классе средней школы его вселенная взрывается.

Чудеса вырываются на свободу, и весь мир наблюдает. Поначалу Кенма был взволнован, потому что происходящее так походило на компьютерные игры! Суперспособности существуют; жизнь превратилась в настоящую ролевую игру.

Затем люди добираются до его отца, и веселье заканчивается.

*

Начинаются суды, и Кенма теряет всех друзей.

— Твой отец создал монстров.

— Твой отец — сумасшедший учёный.

— Держись подальше от Козуме, он поставит на тебе эксперименты!

Рядом с ним остаётся лишь Куроо.

— Ну их, Кенма, давай в волейбол поиграем!

Так что Кенма играет в волейбол, подаёт Куроо. Он не знает, как сказать «спасибо». Куроо не позволяет сверстникам издеваться над Кенмой; Куроо смеётся, улюлюкает и борется с каждым, кто придирается к Кенме.

Но Куроо — третьегодка, и рано или поздно он выпустится и оставит Кенму в одиночестве.

Кенма уходит глубже и глубже в себя. Он проводит больше времени за играми. Он притворяется, что мир не существует.

*

Главная фишка игр: в них можно играть часами, буквально — часами, и вообще ни о чём не думать.

Играя в игры, Кенма может не думать о том, что отец в тюрьме.

Он может не думать о том, что отец создавал монстров.

Он может не думать о том, что человек способен приходить домой, любить свою жену, любить сына, а на следующий день идти на работу и ставить эксперименты на людях.

Он может не думать о том, что человек способен одновременно любить и ненавидеть.

Он может не думать о том, что у него нет друзей.

Он просто играет в игры, любит свои игры, открывает новые уровни, выигрывает, играет в новые игры.

В играх нужно убивать, взрывать, разрушать, и всё же виртуальный мир гораздо милосерднее реального.

*

Кенма умён. Бывали времена, когда он этим гордился.

— Ты так похож на отца, — говорили ему.

— Ты так умён; от папы унаследовал, — говорила мама. — Однажды ты станешь великим учёным, совсем как он!

Теперь она такого не говорит. Никто больше ему такого не говорит. Отныне запрещено сравнивать Кенму с отцом.

*

Но Кенма умён и хорош в обращении с компьютерами. Он хочет узнать правду. Поэтому он взламывает компьютер отца, взламывает серверы ВС и узнаёт о Тейко то, чего не знает мир.

Он сожалеет о своём поступке.

Его отец не создавал монстров: он и есть монстр.

Кенма — сын чудовища.

На него накатывает жестокая слабость; он ни с кем не говорит несколько дней.

Его навещает Куроо, но Кенма зажимает ладонями уши и прячется под одеяло.

Его отец — чудовище.

Значит, и он сам — чудовище?

*

— Нельзя прятаться вечно, — говорит Куроо. — В старшей школе всё изменится, я обещаю. Уж я _прослежу_.

Кенма осветляет волосы. Можно подумать, от этого он станет другим человеком и его перестанут узнавать.

Он хочет верить словам Куроо, потому что Куроо уверен в себе в той степени, какой никогда не достичь Кенме.

В старшей школе и вправду всё становится иначе.

Становится ещё хуже.

*

Потому что Кенма первогодка — на самом дне иерархической системы, — и все знают, что он сын чудовища.

И потому что Куроо — второгодка и не может защитить его от всех.

Он играет в волейбол, потому что Куроо играет в волейбол, потому что Куроо хочет, чтобы он играл в волейбол.

— Ты всего лишь первогодка, — насмехается третьегодка. — И твой папочка за решёткой. Твоё мнение ничего не значит.

Иногда, когда Куроо нет рядом, его поколачивают.

Ты всего лишь первогодка.

Твой папочка за решёткой.

Ты тоже уродец? И тебя папочка в лаборатории сделал?

*

Кенма не рассказывает Куроо о насмешках, но Куроо всё равно узнает.

— Не бросай клуб, — умоляет он. — Нынешние первогодки и второгодки знают, насколько ты невероятен. С тобой команда становится сильнее.

«Я создам для тебя целый мир, — вот что обещает Куроо. — Я создам мир, которому ты принадлежишь».

Кенме наплевать на волейбол.

Но он верит Куроо, поэтому ждёт.

*

На втором году он выясняет, что Чудеса пойдут в старшие школы. Он вздыхает спокойно, лишь узнав, что ни один из них не поступил в Некому.

(Он не может встретиться с ними; не хочет встречаться с ними. Он хочет прожить жизнь, ни разу не встретившись ни с одним из Проектов отца).

Но на втором году волейбольный клуб Некома оказывается во власти Куроо. Это клуб, которым командует Куроо; мир, который он создал для Кенмы.

Каждую игру он начинает с бодрой фразы: «Мы — кровь в теле. Мы должны беспрерывно циркулировать, переносить кислород, чтобы мозг смог работать».

Кенма смущается, очень смущается, но таким образом Куроо подчёркивает, что Кенма — важный член клуба, подчёркивает, что Кенма принадлежит клубу, подчёркивает, что Кенму любят.

*

Жизнь становится проще, даже если сложности никуда не пропадают.

Ему никогда не забыть, что отец в тюрьме. И разговаривать с людьми очень сложно. В каждом диалоге маячит отец. Он сын всем известного Козуме Юты, и из-за этого все разговоры приобретают определённый оттенок, даже если никто не упоминает о нём. (Может быть, именно потому что никто не упоминает о нём).

Он играет в игры, избегает контактов, наблюдает за людьми, играет в волейбол.

Он не особо любит волейбол. Иногда он и поверить не может, что действительно живёт свою жизнь: таких людей, как он, нечасто встретишь в спортивном клубе.

Но команда нуждается в нём. Команда, которую построил Куроо; мир, который Куроо создал для него. И когда всё сказано-сделано, это единственный мир, которому он принадлежит.

Единственное место, где он может быть Кенмой, а не сыном доктора Козуме. Место, где важна лишь его позиция — сеттер, а не тот факт, что он сын чудовища.

*

Порой Куроо так сильно старается социализировать Кенму, что им обоим становится больно.

У Куроо, который, наверное, понимает его лучше всех в мире, есть неверное представление, что Кенме стоит завести больше друзей.

(Идея, тоже выросшая из болезненной темы. Кенма не пользовался особой популярностью и _до того_ , как его отца арестовали за эксперименты над людьми. Куроо, очевидно, решил, что его долг — проследить, чтобы Кенма не оказался социальным изгоем. Кенма изо всех сил старается объяснить ему, что даже если бы его отца не арестовали за эксперименты, Кенма _всё равно не захотел бы_ социализироваться. Кенме нравится сидеть дома, в кровати, в компании игр и телевизора. Таков его идеальный вечер).

Но потому что Кенма любит лишь Куроо, хочет дружить лишь с ним, время от времени Кенма поддаётся ему.

Что означает, что время от времени он вынужден куда-то идти и «оттягиваться». Вот что такое социализация: огромные толпы людей в местах, наполненных громкой музыкой; необходимость проводить дома гораздо меньше времени, чем хотелось бы.

(- Но я хочу прийти домой к десяти, — сказал Кенма.

— Зачем? — ответил Куроо. — Всё равно до двух часов ночи не ляжешь спать.

И, серьёзно, как так выходит, что человек, изучивший его досконально, не понимает настолько простых вещей? Да, он всё равно не ляжет спать. Но он будет сидеть в пижаме, в компании игр, занимаясь тем, что ему действительно _нравится_ ).

Поэтому теперь он в крупном торговом комплексе, «оттягивается». Вероятнее всего, это можно перевести как «беспомощно наблюдает за веселящимися людьми». Куроо представил его своим друзьям из Фукуродами (он утверждает, что Кенма уже встречался с ними, потому что первогодками они играли друг против друга. Но весь первый год Кенма провёл в исключительно жалком состоянии, выполняя поручения третьегодок и терпя их издёвки, так что он не шибко обращал внимание на другие команды. Третьегодки всё равно не выпускали его на поле). Кенма сдержанно потрясён тем, что Куроо встретил совиную копию себя. Кенме нравится его друг, правда, нравится, но он и подумать не мог, что мир нуждается в двух людях вроде Куроо.

Куроо и Бокуто напряжённо соревнуются, кто впихнёт в себя больше куриных крылышек. Остальные члены Некомы и Фукуродани их подбадривают и делают ставки.

Кенма даже приставку достать не может, потому что в самом начале вечера Куроо и Бокуто усадили его рядом с второгодкой-сеттером из Фукуродани, который имеет тот же жалкий вид, что и Кенма. Было бы невежливо отгородиться игрой.

Кенма подозревает, что его привели на дружеский эквивалент свидания вслепую. Он прямо видит, как Куроо и Бокуто обсуждают: «О, у тебя есть антисоциальный друг-сеттер? У меня тоже! Надо их познакомить, поспорить могу, что они поладят!»

Немного странная логика, свойственная всем экстравертам. Они считают, что если им нравится знакомиться с новыми людьми, значит, всем человекам на планете нравится знакомиться с новыми людьми. Также они не понимают, что, да, разумеется, у двух интровертов действительно много общего. Но если запереть их в одной комнате, одну из них придётся первому начать разговор. Кенма никогда такого не сделает. Акааши — тоже. Следовательно, они в безвыходном положении: страдают от общества друг друга, не сказав ни слова.

Чёрт побери, Куроо.

Акааши прочищает горло. Вообще-то услышать это невозможно за воплями («Боже мой, двадцать шесть! Рекорд! Куроо, всё, хорош!»), но Кенма до боли вслушивался в тишину между ними, поэтому он чувствителен к любому звуку.

— Как думаешь, они встречаются?

Кенма переводит взгляд туда, где Куроо перегибается через Бокуто. Они по очереди запихивают в рот куриные крылышки, вылавливая их где-то в хитросплетении собственных рук. Они по уши в жире; смотрится отвратно.

— Нет, — отвечает Кенма мгновением позже.

— Прости, — быстро говорит Акааши. — Просто, блин, ну, я знаю, что иногда Бокуто-сан встречается с парнями.

— Куроо тоже, — говорит Кенма, пожав плечом. — Просто сомневаюсь, что они встречаются друг с другом.

Он знает, что Акааши хочет спросить, почему. Но, похоже, так как он уже осмелился заговорить первым, он смущён настолько, что замолк навсегда.

Так как Акааши предпринял попытку, было бы мило со стороны Кенмы объяснить ситуацию.

*

Штука вся в том, что Куроо ходит на свидания. Часто. Самые долгие отношения длились три недели; самые короткие были, когда девчонка предложила ему встречаться в начале дня и порвала с ним за обедом. Куроо встречается с девушками и парнями, спортсменами, дохляками, каланчами, карликами, костяными мешками и жиртрестами. Самая младшая была третьегодкой средней школы, старший — студент колледжа. Куроо встречается со всеми.

Но у всех партнёров Куроо есть две общих черты. Во-первых, они всегда первые к нему подходят, и никак не наоборот.

Во-вторых, Куроо не представляет их Кенме.

Он не скрывает от Кенмы своих отношений, не бросает Кенму в одиночестве. Просто, встречаясь с кем-то, Куроо делает всё, чтобы новая пассия не оказалась рядом с Кенмой.

*

Кенма никому не хочет этого объяснять (никогда), и уж точно не человеку, с которым едва знаком.

Но, наверное, Акааши потребовалась вся недюжиннная смелость, чтобы задать вопрос, поэтому Кенма жалеет его.

— Куроо сказал бы мне, — что, в общем, правда. И потом, раз уж Акааши начал разговор, Кенме, по крайней мере, стоит поддержать инициативу — и он спрашивает: — Играл в нового Охотника на Монстров?

Акааши хмурится.

— Нет. Я вообще не вижу смысла в играх.

Господи помилуй. Кенма злобно смотрит на Куроо и надеется, что тот поперхнётся крылышками.

*

Вся команда Некома в оживлённом предвкушении тренировочных игр с Карасуно. Тренер Некомата и тренер Наой подливают масла в огонь, говоря о «предопределённом соперничестве» и «битве на мусорной свалке». Кенма не в предвкушении. Сложно знакомиться с новыми людьми. Исключение — лишь те случаи, когда Куроо предварительно всё организовывает (и Кенма _знает_ , что так было с Фукуродани). Иначе — встреча с новыми людьми всегда заканчивается «Козуме? Как доктор Козуме?», и Кенме плевать на мусорные свалки и предсказания, он просто очень-очень сильно… Не. Хочет.

*

Но это судьба. Не иначе.

Потому что он теряется.

И встречает Хинату Шоё.

*

Он нервничает при виде рыжих и внутренне желает, чтобы люди перестали красить волосы (лицемерно с его стороны, он в курсе), потому что каждый раз, видя рыжие волосы, он чувствует тошноту. Из-за документов отца он даже не мог смотреть «Блич».

Так что, когда на него натыкается паренёк с рыжими волосами, Кенма дёргается и приклеивается взглядом к приставке, надеясь, что паренёк просто _уйдёт_.

— Козуме, — представляется он, а внутри у него всё сжимается. — Кенма.

— Ага, то есть звать тебя Кенма?

Реакция нестандартная, и Кенма даже поднимает взгляд. Возможно ли, что житель Японии _не узнаёт_ имя Козуме?

Он леденеет, увидев его.

Он замечает две вещи: первое, на футболке написано, что паренёк — член волейбольного клуба Карасуно.

Второе: _Кенма знает это лицо_.

Он долго смотрел на записи отца, поначалу в ужасе, затем в какой-то странной одержимости. Он читал документы отца снова и снова, словно лишь так мог искупить отцовские грехи.

Он знает это лицо. Сейчас оно старше, но его нельзя спутать ни с кем другим.

*

 _Невозможно_.

Хината Шоё болтает, словно ничто не способно его смутить. Ответы Кенмы короткие и тихие, как всегда, и, как правило, к этому моменту люди уже сдаются. Но его молчание ни капли не задевает Хинату.

Хината громкий, выразительный, наполненный радостью. Он противоположен Кенме во всём. Но когда он говорит, Кенма не может не наблюдать; и, похоже, паренёк искренне _слушает_ все ответы Кенмы.

Куроо приходит приблизительно одновременно с нянькой Хинаты, и Кенма чувствует себя вампиром, спасённым от прямых солнечных лучей.

Строго говоря, ему следует молиться, что он никогда больше не увидит Хинату Шоё.

Он был уверен, что если этот день когда-нибудь наступит, он сбежит так быстро, как сможет.

Но вместо этого он обнаруживает себя улыбающимся и говорящим: «На самом деле, я даже немного ожидаю нашей завтрашней игры».

*

Когда тренировочный лагерь заканчивается и Кенма возвращается домой, первым делом он включает свой компьютер.

Погребённая под дюжиной шифров, чтобы никто (по крайней мере, никто, кто мог бы наткнуться на его компьютер — к примеру, мама или Куроо) не нашёл, спрятана папка, где Кенма держит старые отцовские записи.

Он листает их и находит нужную.

Вот он, Хината Шоё.

Поколение «Чудо» — Оранжевый Проект Номер 394.

*

Он обменивается с Хинатой электронными сообщениями и смсками и сам не понимает, что творит. С Хинатой удивительно легко говорить, в некотором роде, даже легче, чем с Куроо.

Во время разговоров Кенма пытается соотнести свои знания с _Хинатой_. Он и вправду Чудо? Оранжевая Тройка? Или это какое-то странное совпадение?

Но он понимает, что хочет снова встретиться с ним. Он ждёт тренировочного лагеря, выяснив, что Карасуно тоже приедут. Он вновь увидит Хинату и тогда, возможно, узнает наверняка.

*

Разумеется, он всё портит.

Он и сам не знает, что подтолкнуло его сказать «Я знаю, что ты Чудо», потому что _наверняка_ он не знает.

Позже он думает, что это произошло потому, что он слишком долго жил с грехами отца. Он никому не говорил, даже маме, даже Куроо, о том худшем, что ему известно. Возможно, он просто отчаянно ищет правды.

Потому что он наблюдал людей всю жизнь, потому что и сейчас наблюдает, он видит шок и неуверенность в лице Хинаты — даже несмотря на то, что тот изо всех пытается скрыть эмоции.

Ему не нужно другого подтверждение.

Передавая телефон Хинате, он ожидает, что мальчишка продолжит отпираться. (И он клянётся себе, что не станет настаивать — если Хината не хочет говорить об этом, Кенма тоже предпочтёт притворяться).

Но плечи Хинаты падают.

— Они не говорили нам своих имён.

Теперь всё иначе.

Потому что Хината знает. Он знает, что совершил отец Кенмы.

Он пережил это.

Хината убегает, и Кенма проклинает себя. «Чем ты думал?» Он ненавидит себя. Очевидно, Хината пытался забыть. Напомнив Хинате о тех ужасах, он лишь удовлетворил своё эго. Было бы милосерднее притвориться, что он ничего не знает.

Кенма ужасен. Он не просто сын чудовища. Он сам чудовище.

*

По окончании первого тренировочного лагеря Кенма впадает в хандру. Его тревожность — сильнее, чем когда-либо, и он одержим мыслью, что Хината теперь, наверное, ненавидит его. Он всё разрушил, Хината больше не заговорит с ним. Куроо спрашивает, что случилось (лишь он различает, что молчание Кенмы изменилось. Куроо всегда знает его лучше всех).

Но Кенма не может сказать ему, не выдав при этом секрет Хинаты. А такого он _никогда_ не сделает.

Во время тренировки он получает сообщение от Хинаты.

«Прости, что я убежал».

Кенма бросает всё и смотрит на сообщение.

Хината извиняется? _Хината_? Кенме стоит извиняться!

Он не успевает ответить: приходить следующее сообщение.

«В следующий раз не убегу, обещаю».

Кенма крепко сжимает телефон. Он не потерял друга. Он пишет дюжину сообщений и удаляет их. Всё, что он пытается сказать — слишком ничтожное или избитое. В конечном итоге он отправляет лишь короткое «прости».

Почти сразу же его телефон жужжит.

«?

Ты ничего такого не сделал!»

Кенма закрывает глаза. Тревожность последних двух дней, наконец, исчезает. Он снова может дышать.

«Жду нашей следующей встречи», — отвечает он.

*

— Вы поругались с коротышкой Карасуно? — спрашивает Куроо по дороге домой. Он не смотрит на Кенму, и в его голосе слишком много беззаботности.

Кенма просто пожимает плечами.

— Вроде того. Но не то чтобы. Всё уже наладилось.

Куроо останавливается. Он смотрит на Кенму, и Кенме приходится остановиться тоже. Он поднимает взгляд на Куроо, пытаясь понять, что случилось.

Куроо наклоняется и целует его.

Кенма, ясно дело, никогда никого не целовал. И, технически, _так и не поцеловал_ , потому что целует сейчас _не он_. Он стоит очень неподвижно, губы Куроо — на его губах, и его, определённо, целуют, но он не понимает, целует ли он сам _в ответ_. (Как понять, что ты отвечаешь на поцелуй? Надо больше двигаться?)

Куроо отстраняется.

Кенма облизывает губы.

— Зачем?

Куроо фыркает.

— Да ладно тебе, Кенма. Не надо так удивляться.

— Я не удивлён… — говорит Кенма, потому что он _не удивлён_. Он всегда знал, что дело к тому и идёт. Он догадался, что рано или поздно они начнут встречаться, и, вероятно, обвенчаются (или, по крайней мере, будут жить вместе, как супруги, пока законы не изменятся).

Теперь очередь Куроо пожимать плечами и отворачиваться.

— Я не такой самоуверенный, как тебе кажется.

Полная _нелепица_. И как такое понимать?

Куроо вздыхает.

— Я хотел дождаться тебя, Кенма. Ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Но я не собираюсь стоять и смотреть, как ты влюбляешься в другого.

 _Другого_? Какого такого _другого_? Не было никаких «других».

И что значит «дождаться»?

Ни одна логическая цепочка не складывается. Куроо знает его. Они в одной школе, в одном клубе, живут рядом. Практически каждую секунду бодрствования они проводят вместе. Уж Куроо должен знать, что вокруг Кенмы не вьются толпы фанатов.

Он вспоминает, что могло привести к такому развитию событий, и тут до него доходит. Но _это_ же невозможно…

— Куроо… ты _ревнуешь_? К Шоё?

Куроо морщится.

— Да. Я ревную тебя к _Шоё_.

Кенма запутался. Куроо всё понял настолько неправильно, что он теперь и не знает, с чего начать.

— Кенма, сколько лет мы знакомы?

— М… много… — он даже не помнит тех дней, когда Куроо ещё не пришёл в его жизнь…

— И ты всё ещё зовёшь _меня_ Куроо.

Кенма моргает. Он открывает рот и закрывает.

Он думает, как всё же странно: знать кого-то столько лет и находить в них новые грани.

— С Шоё всё иначе, он как… — Кенма сглатывает, но всё равно произносит: — как… брат…

Куроо отводит взгляд, словно не верит ему.

Кенма должен признать, что всё _чертовски_ сложно. Обычно он не сходится с людьми настолько быстро. Даже ему видится странность, разумеется, для Куроо это ещё страннее.

Так как он не может объяснить этого Куроо (не только ради Хинаты, но и ради себя. Он ещё многое не готов рассказать Куроо), он решает просто сказать:

— У меня всегда был лишь ты, Куроо.

Наверное, следует сказать что-то ещё. Он не знал, что и Куроо нуждается в добрых словах, но раз уж так вышло, Кенме стоит хорошенько постараться и подобрать их.

Но потом Куроо смеётся.

— Ага. Я знаю. И пока моё место не займёт никто другой, я согласен на всё.

— Да, — говорит Кенма. — Никто другой.

И они продолжают путь домой.

*

Начинается следующий тренировочный лагерь, и ему просто находиться в компании Хинаты. Он боялся, что будут какие-то заминки, но они болтают, как и раньше.  
Хината утаскивает Кенму, когда тренировки заканчиваются, и требует, чтобы Кенма подал ему несколько пасов. Кенма думает, что это так он шифрует «нам надо поговорить без посторонних», но Хината протягивает ему мяч и _действительно хочет, чтобы Кенма дал ему пас_.

Растерянный от того, как сильно Хината любит волейбол, Кенма пасует ему пять раз без единой жалобы. Затем берёт мяч в руки.

— Шоё, нам нужно поговорить.

Хината вздыхает.

— Да уж, наверное. _Прости_ , что убежал в тот раз. Я просто… просто ни с кем никогда не говорил об этом. Только родители знают. Даже сестре не рассказали.

— Я никому не скажу, — быстро говорит Кенма. — Клянусь, и раньше никому не говорил.

Хината удивлённо смотрит на него.

— Я и не думал, что ты кому-то расскажешь.

Вера Хинаты в людей просто поражает.

— Так… ты говорил, что у тебя есть документы отца?

Кенма кивает.

— На моём компьютере. Никто о них не знает. Я… никому не показывал.

— О, — Хината замолкает на мгновение. — Можно _мне_ посмотреть?

Кенма мешкает.

— Разумеется… но… ты уверен, что хочешь? Они… немного жуткие.

Хината морщится.

— Да уж, наверное. Я много думал, и я хочу знать. Я… я не… я не нормальный, окей? И иногда у меня появляются вопросы. Почему я такой, какой есть. Думаю, что неплохо было бы прочесть инструкцию по применению, понимаешь?

Он смеётся, словно сморозил забавную шутку, но Кенма кривится, потому что «инструкция по применению» — очень близко к правде.

— Шоё… прости. За всё, что мой отец… сделал.

Кенма тратит пару секунд, чтобы подумать, что никогда в жизни он не говорил большего бреда.

Хината молчит. Очень странно видеть первогодку Карасуно таким неподвижным и мрачным.

— Он был хорошим отцом? — спрашивает Хината.

Кенма дёргается, удивлённый вопросом. В голосе Хинаты нет осуждения, просто искреннее любопытство. Вообще-то Кенма побоялся бы ответить честно ( _особенно_ Хинате, Оранжевой Тройке, одной из жертв отца. Слишком уж жестоко), но, возможно, потому что это _Хината_ , Кенма отвечает честно.

— Да. Был.

Его отец был добрым и тихим. Он терпеливо выслушивал Кенму, отвечал на любые вопросы, не обращался с Кенмой как со «слишком маленьким, чтобы понимать», не заставлял Кенму меняться.

— Значит, тебе, должно быть, очень тяжело. Ты скучаешь по нему. Мне жаль.

Никто этого не говорил. Никогда. Даже мама. Все считают, что Кенма должен ненавидеть своего чудовищного отца (и он ненавидит, ненавидит, но любит).

Кенма пытается подавить эмоции. Он боится, что если откроет рот, то заплачет, и если уж заплачет, то не остановится.

— Так… — говорит он, прочищая горло. — Мы всё ещё… друзья?

Хината широко улыбается и бьёт его по спине.

— Ты о чём? Мы _братья_.


	3. Глава 3

Каждую секунду Хинату сильнее всего волнует волейбол. Любая другая проблема уходит на второй план, если возникает волейбольная неприятность.

Так что даже если Кенма сказал «Я знаю, что ты Чудо», даже если отец Кенмы — создатель Хинаты, — всё это бледнеет рядом с тем фактом, что Хината хочет развить свою быструю, а Кагеяма не позволяет ему меняться.

(О Кенме стоит рассказать родителям, но он не может. Он не может думать о последствиях. Позже, после тренировочного лагеря; он подумает обо всём позже).

До тех пор он тренируется с Укаем-старшим и не разговаривает с Кагеямой.

*

Ячи вторая разгадывает секрет Хинаты; хотя секрет не тот же самый, и Хината даже не знал, что это секрет.

Иногда после тренировок он провожает её до станции, потому что им по пути и ему нравится её компания.

— Вы, эм, помирились с Кагеямой-куном? — неуверенно спрашивает Ячи.

— В процессе, — Хината отвечает гораздо увереннее, чем есть на самом деле.

Внутренне он спрашивает себя, разрушены ли их отношения навсегда, и кто виноват, и вернутся ли они когда-нибудь к той же дружбе. (Но он не _хочет_ возвращаться к тому же, в том-то и дело. Он хочет, чтобы их отношения _улучшились_ ).

Он так задумывается, что почти не замечает, как Ячи говорит:

— Думаю, тяжело быть в одной команде с бойфрендом, но, надеюсь, вы скоро помиритесь, я очень хочу увидеть вашу новую подачу…

— Погоди. Что ты сказала? — говорит Хината, останавливаясь.

Ячи тоже останавливается и озадаченно смотрит на Хинату.

— Надеюсь, что вы скоро помиритесь?

Хината хмурится, пытаясь мысленно отмотать разговор назад, чтобы сообразить, что его взволновало.

— Ты назвала Кагеяму моим бойфрендом?

Глаза Ячи выпячиваются так сильно, что можно было бы и посмеяться, но Хината не может позабыть «бойфренда».

— Хочешь сказать, _я не права_? Я всё не так поняла? О боже, прости, пожалуйста! Я ужасная! Поверить не могу, что сделала такое предположение! Совсем ничему не учусь! Мне очень-очень-очень жаль! Я…

— Всё в порядке, — вмешивается Хината, потому что догадывается, что, если её не остановить, она, наверное, будет извиняться до самой станции. — В смысле, ты не ошиблась.

Ячи замолкает на половине извинения.

— Вы _встречаетесь_?

— Нет, — говорит Хината. Ну, или он думает, что нет. — В смысле, ты не ошиблась насчёт _меня_.

Затем он снова хмурится, потому что сам себя запутал.

Он думает о _Кагеяме_ и _бойфренде_. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что когда-нибудь он услышит эти два слова в одном предложении. Но теперь ему кажется, что они очень даже взаимосвязаны. «Он мой парень. Он мой Кагеяма».

Вау. Странно.

— Тебе… Нравится Кагеяма-кун? — решается спросить Ячи.

Глаза Хинаты расширяются, когда он раздумывает над последствиями. Вау никуда не уходит.

— Нет, сомневаюсь, — говорить Хината.

Ячи совершенно запуталась.

— Тебе _не нравится_ Кагеяма-кун?

Хината продолжает путь, и Ячи изо всех сил поспевает за ним.

О многом Хината даже и не задумывался раньше, но теперь одновременно на него свалилась целая куча вещей, и он не может в них разобраться; нужных слов просто не существует.

В его голове происходит что-то вроде: «…Волейбол и вавава Кагеяма быстрая вау поцелуй пля парень сеттер ыыы ДА!!!»

— Вряд ли мне нравится Кагеяма, — медленно говорит Хината. — Он как бы… Он как бы — _волейбол_ … понимаешь?

Глаза Ячи тоже вылезли из орбит.

— Нет. Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

Ну вот. Вот, прямо здесь. А Кагеяма бы понял.

Хината пытается снова.

— Думаю, я имел в виду, что всё, что ни произойдёт в моей жизни — плохое или хорошее — отныне будет связано с Кагеямой.

— Вау, — едва слышно выдыхает Ячи. — Всё серьёзно.

Хината задумчиво кивает, соглашаясь с ней. Да уж. Серьёзно.

*

Вообще-то ничто не имеет значения. Потому что на горизонте второй тур выездных игр, а он всё ещё не улучшил свою быструю.

С Кагеямой они так и не поговорили, и Хината знает, что окружающие волнуются. Все думают, что что-то случилось, потому что ничего не понимают.

Хината и Кагеяма не разговаривают, и лишь Хинату и Кагеяму это не волнует. Они понимают. Всё в порядке. Они в порядке.

*

Кенма — совсем другая проблема. Встреча с прошлым — совсем другая проблема.

Потому что шесть лет он жил нормальным человеком. У него человеческие родители, сестра-человек, друзья-люди; он не использовал свои способности (и скучает по ним — так сильно, что аж больно. Скорость, вид — _вид_ на целый мир, на всё, на бесконечность. Иногда он просыпается от болезненной тоски), и по всем параметрам Хината подходит под обычного человека.

Но у Кенмы есть документы; документы из Тейко. Хината думает, что ещё ничего в жизни он не боялся так сильно, как их содержания.

И благодаря своему страху Хината знает, что должен увидеть их. Должен узнать то, что известно Тейко.

*

Когда быстрая срабатывает впервые, его накрывает чистый восторг.

В последней игре с Фукуродани — одним из чемпионов Токио! — они наступают друг другу на пятки. Но их быстрая срабатывает — _Хината и Кагеяма_ срабатывают — и этого достаточно, чтобы Хината позабыл обо всех ужасах мира.

Кагеяма снова орёт на него:

— Только выкини мне ещё раз такую штуку! В следующий раз предупреждай!

Что может быть лучше?

*

В последнюю ночь выездных игр Хинате не спится. Он до отказа набит прелестным барбекю, что-то в нём зудит от успеха быстрой, и он невероятно взволнован от мысли, что они снова будут играть в официальных играх.

Ночью он выбирается наружу, смутно ожидая увидеть Кенму, но Кенмы нет поблизости. Так что Хината просто бродит по округе: пустые залы; травянистые холмы, по которым приходилось взбегать десятки раз; поляна, на которой проходил обед. Он будет скучать по этому месту.

Он в последний раз взбирается на холм и вытягивается на траве. Ночной воздух тёплый, влажный, уютный. Хинате интересно, что будет, если он просто уснёт здесь.

— Эй, Кретин, — зовёт Кагеяма. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Кагеяма? — Хината приподнимается, глядя на его приближение. — Не мог уснуть. А ты что делаешь?

— Тебя ищу, — хрипло говорит Кагеяма. Но он садится рядом с Хинатой на траву, а не тащит его обратно в спальню Карасуно.

— Эй, эй, Кагеяма, наша быстрая работает, — ухмыляется Хината.

— У нас впереди ещё долгий путь, — говорит Кагеяма. — Пока что она ненадёжное оружие. Тебе нужно работать над рефлексами, мне — над временем…

— Ой, Кагеяма, заткнись-ка, — Хината закатывает глаза. — Она работает. Насладись моментом, а?

— Да уж, — говорит Кагеяма; его глаза сверкают. Он улыбается в своей крайне пугающей манере. — Работает. Мы работаем.

Да, думает Хината. И правда.

*

Он не совсем понимает, что происходит. Он не знает, кто наклоняется первым.

Но совершенно внезапно он целует Кагеяму.

*

Поцелуй — борьба, как и всё, связанное с Кагеямой.

Потому что Хината и Кагеяма целуются, словно хотят что-то друг другу доказать. Ни один из них не соображает, что происходит; они просто нападают друг на друга губами, и никто не желает отступить.

Они соревнуются, как всегда. Лишь начав, они знают, что первый остановившийся проигрывает. Язык Кагеямы первым оказывается во рту Хинаты; руки Хинаты первыми пробираются под рубашку Кагеямы и яростно вцепляются в голую кожу.

События развиваются стремительно, и есть определённый шанс, что они потеряют девственность на травянистом холме Сайтамы.

Но рука Кагеямы ложится на бедро Хинаты (руки Хинаты — уже на заднице Кагеямы), и внезапно Хината быстро отстраняется. Кагеяма деревенеет.

*

На внутренней стороне бедра Хинаты — модель: ПЧ-О394. Её видели лишь  
родители. Какой бы нормальной ни была жизнь Хинаты, он никогда не забудет, что прошлое выжжено на его коже. Он всегда очень осторожно переодевается в присутствии других людей. Он всегда оборачивает полотенце вокруг бёдер, когда идёт в онсэн.

Здесь, на этом холме, настолько близко к Кагеяме, что они дышат воздухом друг друга, Хината вспоминает ПЧ-О394.

До этого момента он не думал, что секс означает, что ему придётся раздеться перед другим человеком. Если они займутся сексом, Кагеяма увидит.

«Пообещай, что никому не расскажешь, на что способен или где родился».

*

Они соревновались; Хината отстранился первым — значит, Кагеяма победил. Но триумфа он не чувствует.

Ничего он не выиграл. Он в панике и отчаянии: Хината оттолкнул его, и он не понимает, почему.

Хината в ужасе. Он не может заниматься сексом с Кагеямой, потому что тогда Кагеяма узнает. Он пообещал родителям, что никому не расскажет.

Кагеяма отпрыгивает:

— Прости, — говорит он, не глядя на Хинату. — Прости.

Он убегает.

Это второй раз, когда Кагеяма извинился перед ним; и почему-то Хината ещё злее, чем в первый раз. Он хочет побежать за Кагеямой и врезать ему: «В смысле „прости“? Хочешь сказать, мы ошиблись? Сожалеешь? Нехрен извиняться, придурок!»

Но он остаётся на траве, потому что, честно говоря, ему самому стоит извиняться.

Хината считал, что сокрытие секрета от Карасуно — фигня. Он мутант? — фигня. Хината нормален, абсолютно нормален; он так неприметен, что его корни едва ли имеют значение. Хината никогда не думал, что его товарищам стоит знать о том, что у него есть суперспособности. И он считает, что скорее утаивает неважные детали, чем таит секрет.

Но теперь, оказывается, всё наоборот.

*

Сильнее чем когда-либо он спешит прочесть документы Тейко. Он должен встретиться со своей реальностью и решить, что с ней делать.

(О поцелуе они с Кагеямой не говорят. Играют в волейбол, словно ничего не произошло).

Он пишет Кенме, и они выбирают день, когда он может приехать. В выходной Кенма садится на поезд из Токио, и Хината встречает его на станции. Они идут в ближайший парк, где можно поговорить без лишних ушей.

— Я сделал сноски на полях, — говорит Кенма, передавая ему пачку бумаги. — На тот случай, если какие-то термины будут тебе непонятны.

Хинате требуется лишь несколько секунд, чтобы понять: очень продуманный поступок. Он понятия не имеет, что означают объяснённые слова.

— Ты всё это понял, Кенма? Правда?

Кенма просто пожимает плечами, и Хината тихо восхищается своим другом.

Он принимается за чтение.

Ничего худшего в своей жизни он не делал.

(Хотя нельзя сказать того же о жизни Оранжевого. ПЧ-О394 пережил гораздо-гораздо худшее).

*

Хината швыряет распечатки на землю, на него накатывает жестокая волна дурноты и его тошнит за ближайшим кустом.

Кенма тихо собирает бумагу, отряхивает пыль и не встречается с Хинатой взглядом.

— Когда я впервые прочёл их… сделал то же самое…

Хината вытирает губы и не может поднять глаз на Кенму. Кенма прочёл это. Он всё знал. Он знал о Хинате то, чего тот не говорил никому, даже родителям. Он знал о Хинате до того, как Хината сам узнал о себе.

У Хинаты трясутся руки. Он так зол, но в то же время ему невыносимо грустно.

— Мне жаль, — тихо говорит Кенма.

Хината с трудом сглатывает и наконец смотрит на Кенму. В его голове такой хаос, что он даже не знает, с чего начать.

В конце концов, он выдавливает:

— Кенма, я не стану выше.

Учёные прописали всё: какого он будет роста, вес, возможные ограничения. Вся статистика по Хинате была запланирована и создана заранее.

В том и ужас. Хинату создали. У него не было выбора ни в чём, даже ни малейшего шанса на выбор.

Кенма мгновенно понимает, что именно волнует Хинату.

— Шоё, — осторожно говорит он. — И я никогда не стану выше. Никто в моей семье не вырос выше 173 сантиметров.

Хината качает головой.

— Это совсем другое.

— В каком месте? — с нажимом говорит Кенма. — Итак, тебя создали определённым человеком. Моя генетика создала меня определённым человеком. Разницы нет.

— Кенма… меня создали геем, — говорит Хината, краснея. Потому что так и написано, чёрным по белому: Проекты будут привязаны к людям своего пола, чтобы предотвратить нежелательные результаты совокупления. Даже Кагеяма, господи. Даже его чувства к Кагеяме были созданы.

— А я родился геем, — говорит Кенма. — Так что ещё раз: разницы никакой. Никто не выбирает свои особенности.

— Но выбрали за меня, — отвечает Хината, крепко сжимая кулаки. — Я не выбирал генетику, ориентацию; за меня выбрали.

И Кенма замолкает, потому что нечего ему сказать.

Не кто-то-там. Отец Кенмы. Отец Кенмы и другие анонимные учёные Тейко сели за стол и создали Хинату.

Затем, несмотря на то, что Хината чувствует себя не человеком; он в ужасе; его тошнит, — слова Кенмы наконец-то достигают его разума.

— Погоди, ты гей? Серьёзно?

Кенма на мгновение удивлён неожиданной сменой темы.

— О. Да. Кажется, я встречаюсь с Куроо.

— Серьёзно? — восхищённо спрашивает Хината. Встречается. Он не знает никого, кто бы встречался. Кенма теперь такой взрослый. — Охренеть!

— Спасибо, — Кенма двигает пальцами, словно играет в игру. Не потому что ему скучно, а потому что игры успокаивают его, и он очень хочет успокоиться. Затем он выпаливает: — Волейбол.

— Что?

— Волейбол они не создали, — Кенма кривится, словно сам себе не верит. — Тебя не создали центральным блокирующим; тебя не создали влюбившимся в Кагеяму.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я влюблён в Кагеяму? — булькает Хината.

— Очевидно же, — говорит Кенма. — В любом случае, тебя создали с определённым набором качеств, а я родился с определённым набором качеств, но в наших жизнях произошли миллионы событий, которые сделали нас теми, кто мы есть сегодня. Никто не способен повлиять на них.

Хината задумывается. Тот же человек, который создал Хинату, создал Кенму (разными способами). Этот человек не имел никакого отношения к волейболу, и всё же они оба — волейболисты.

— Так что… получается, судьба? — говорит Хината.

Кенма хмурится.

— По-моему, я не это имел в виду.

— Но судьба же! — Хината думает ещё секунду и приходит в неописуемый восторг. — Типа, может быть, учёные и дали мне какие-то качества, но может быть, и ими двигала судьба.

— Э… Разумеется?

Ведь Кенму и Хинату создал один и тот же человек, но они живут в разных городах и всё равно встретились. Благодаря волейболу.

Будучи Оранжевым, живя в Тейко, он видел авторитет лишь в учёных. У Проектов не было понятия «бог», но именно богами были учёные. Богами, которые контролировали всё.

Но Хинате нравится идея «судьбы». Ему нравится идея, что есть сила, могущественнее учёных, определяющая всё: Проекты, людей и учёных.

— Спасибо, Кенма!

— Э. Обращайся.

*

Хината ещё раз просматривает бумаги, время от времени задавая Кенме вопросы для прояснения происходящего.

— Так… Так твой отец использовал свою ДНК для Оранжевых Троек?

— Похоже, что немного, да, — объясняет Кенма. — Все Проекты были созданы смешением нескольких видов ДНК. Доноров было много. Так что, вообще-то, у тебя около шести генетических доноров, которые…

— Так ты действительно как мой брат, — говорит Хината, прерывая его, потому что всё равно понимает лишь половину слов Кенмы.

— Вроде того. Вообще-то у нас меньше общих генов, чем у сводных братьев; возможно, примерно столько, сколько у двоюродных или троюродных…

— Ты мой старший брат! — говорит Хината, застрявший на этой идее. Она ему очень нравится. — Я могу звать тебя Онии-чан!

— Нет, — мгновенно говорит Кенма. — Не можешь.

— Онии-чан, — говорит Хината, пытаясь распробовать слово.

Кенма зло смотрит на него.

— Шоё, в альтернативной реальность, где мы с тобой действительно братья, рождённые и выращенные одними и тем же людьми, под одной крышей… даже в этой реальности ты всё равно не зовёшь меня «Онии-чан». Ни здесь, ни там.

— Кенма Нии-сан, — говорит Хината. — Кен-нии.

— Я тебя скоро ударю.

— Как настоящий брат! Кен-нии, так получается… ау!

*

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Кенма, прежде чем его увезёт поезд.

Хината задумывается над ответом. Бумаги — в его школьной сумке; ему придётся поискать место, чтобы их спрятать. Он не знает, чего ожидал, когда впервые решил прочесть отчёты Тейко. Понимает ли он себя теперь лучше? Научился ли он чему-нибудь?

Он всегда знал, что его создали в лаборатории.

Он всегда знал, что не был успешным экспериментом.

И, наконец, он знает, что он — Хината Шоё. Что бы ни создало ПЧ-О394, оно не имеет отношения к Хинате Шоё.

— Да, — говорит он. — Переживу.

*

Ему кажется, что история движется к развязке. Теперь он немного лучше понимает свою жизнь в Тейко, и больше ему ничего не нужно. Теперь он может официально закрыть двери в ту часть своей жизни и двигаться дальше.

Он никогда не хотел знать об остальных Чудесах, но с такими-то одноклассниками можно и не пытаться.

— Я слышал, они теперь играют в баскетбол, — отмечает парень по имени Сатоу. Сатоу сидит рядом с ним; он в баскетбольной команде Карасуно.

— Нечестно же, — говорит кто-то ещё. — Как нам соревноваться с игроками с суперспособностями?

Хината напрягается.

— Не так уж и много у них преимуществ.

— Что? Да ну, Хината-кун, ты бы сам захотел играть против соперника с суперспособностями?

— Я каждый день играю против более высоких и более сильных спортсменов, — говорит Хината.

— Выше и сильнее — не та проблема, — смеётся Сатоу.

— И в команду такого не захочешь, — говорит Хираши из теннисного клуба.

— Это ещё почему? — спрашивает Хината.

— Они же автоматически попадают в стартовый состав. Я читал о них в журнале. Даже не используя способности, они превосходят среднестатистического человека по силе и скорости. С ними вообще не круто играть.

— Неправда! — протестует Хината. От того, что его создали в лаборатории, он не стал лучшим игроком; за каждое улучшение он борется.

— Ну ты ж не играешь в баскетбол, — говорит Сатоу. — Поспорить могу, если они решат играть в волейбол, ты по-другому запоёшь.

— Неправда! — восклицает Хината.

Он лжёт. Он очень даже не хочет, чтобы остальные начали играть в волейбол.

Просто у него свои причины.

*

— Эй, Кагеяма, — говорит он на тренировке. — Как бы ты отреагировал, если бы Чудеса решили играть в волейбол?

Он спрашивает, словно ему не важен ответ.

— Что? А мне-то какое дело? — ворчит Кагеяма.

— Ну, вот что если бы один из них захотел играть здесь? — поясняет Хината.

Кагеяма хмурится так, как хмурится всегда, раздумывая над чем-нибудь.

— Всё зависит. Он станет сеттером?

— Эм. Нет.

— Тогда ладно, — он раздумывает еще немного и кивает. — Да. Было бы здорово.

— Я был бы счастлив, если бы Чудеса играли в волейбол! — орёт Танака, подслушавший их разговор. — Сыграть против парней с суперспособностями? Я в деле!

— Приму все спайки! — заявляет Нишиноя.

Хинате становится тепло. Такое, знаете, чувство правильности и принадлежности. Он принадлежит Карасуно.

Он так отвлёкся, что не заметил волейбольный мяч, пока тот не ударил его по лицу. Кагеяма зовёт его кретином, и даже это правильно. Он не хочет, чтобы что-то менялось.

*

— Хотел бы я встретиться с Чудом, — говорит Ямагучи после тренировки.

— Что? Почему? — удивляется Хината.

— Шутишь что ли? А сам-то не хочешь? — говорит Ямагучи. — У них есть суперспособности! Как в аниме. Как думаешь, они станут супергероями, когда вырастут?

— Нет, — ровно говорит Хината. — Не думаю.

Кагеяма и Тсукишима с любопытством глядят на Хинату.

Тейко создавали не героев. И эти ребята — они даже не близко к героям.

— Было бы здорово, конечно, — быстро говорит Хината, понимая, что ответ для него не характерен. — Но, в смысле, они наверняка выберут другие профессии.

Ямагучи кивает, принимая такой ответ.

Не герои, думает Хината; его желудок сжимается. Эти ребята скорее станут злодеями. Ещё одна причина, по которой он не хочет видеть их.

Он надеется, что они не станут суперзлодеями. Если станут, то придётся ли ему их остановить? Он уж точно не супергерой: его способность практически бесполезна.

Он просто хочет играть в волейбол.

*

Он и Кагеяма не говорят о поцелуе.

Хината хочет, чтобы он произошёл снова. Определённо точно, хочет. (А Кагеяма? Что если Кагеяма не хочет?)

Но, предположим, они начнут встречаться — даже если и не займутся сексом в обозримом будущем (и, честно, Хината не уверен, готов ли столько прождать) — рано или поздно всё равно займутся, верно? И не придётся ли рассказать обо всём Кагеяме? Как вообще можно встречаться с кем-то и не рассказать, что ты мутант? Кажется, о таких вещах нужно сообщать на первом же свидании.

«Ты пообещал родителям, — напоминает он себе. — Они велели никому не говорить».

Разумеется, не до самой смерти, говорит себе Хината. Не до самой смерти же молчать.

«У обещаний нет срока годности».

Спор бесконечен; надо просто спросить родителей, можно ли рассказать Кагеяме. Они наверняка поймут.

(А что если не поймут? Что если всё равно скажут: «Никогда никому не говори». Что ему тогда делать?)

Хината играет в волейбол. Они выигрывают первые два матча.

Оно может и подождать. После турнира. После того, как они победят Великого Короля и Шираторизаву, попадут на Национальные и победят Некому. После всего этого он может разобраться в происходящем с Кагеямой.

*

Наверное, пожар — тоже проделка судьбы.

(Он надеется, что нет. Он не хочет думать, что именно так всё должно было произойти; что Ячи должна была оказаться в опасности).

Может, не судьба; может, признак неизбежности.

Да. Верно. Может, это было неизбежно.

Ещё одна тренировочная игра. Карасуно останавливается в одном из старейших зданий, построенном из сухого трещащего дерева.

Карасуно уходит на тренировку, но Ячи остаётся в доме, потому что хочет приготовить на всех обед.

Незамеченные ни ею, ни кем ещё, местные подростки играют с незаконными фейерверками рядом с, как им кажется, старым и давно покинутым домом.

Они теряют контроль над фейерверками и убегают.

Сначала огонь поглощает выход. К тому времени, как Ячи замечает пламя, ей некуда идти, только наверх.

(Она паникует, знает, что паникует. Может быть, имелся и другой выход; может быть, она могла бы воспользоваться окном. Всем ведь известно, что при пожаре нельзя подниматься наверх. Но она не может думать. Её инстинкты повели её наверх, на крышу.

Может быть, и это судьба).

*

Хинате всегда было замечательно просто забыть, что он генетически превосходящее существо с усиленными чувствами. В основном потому что он играет в волейбол с и против людей, которые так же удивительны, как он — если не удивительнее. Так что несмотря на то, что он быстрее среднего человека, и его рефлексы быстрее, и прыгает он превосходно — большинство его знакомых также превосходят посредственность. Так что ему легко забыть, что он — не то же самое, что они.

Ему легко забыть, что у него ещё и усиленные чувства: лучшее зрение, слух, обоняние.

Хината первым чувствует дым.

Он замирает и смотрит в направлении лагеря Карасуно.

Мяч ударяет его в голову.

— Эй, Кретин! Внимательнее!

Впервые крик Кагеямы не вызывает у него никакой реакции.

Потому что он чувствует дым, много дыма. (И он вспоминает пожар в Тейко. Разрушительный пожар. Что-то случилось, он знает).

— Я чувствую дым, — говорит он.

— Что? — выдаёт Кагеяма.

— Ничего не чую, — говорит Нишиноя и втягивает носом воздух.

— Тебе кажется, — говорит Дайчи.

Хината качает головой.

— Я чувствую дым.

Тогда он вспоминает, что у него усиленные органы чувств. Он слишком многое выпускает наружу, но ему плевать. Что-то случилось.

Его способность давала ему лучшее зрение, чем у остальных Проектов. Когда он активирует её, он видит всё, как орёл или сокол — всё на целые мили. Если бы он активировал способность сейчас, он мог бы увидеть…

— Хината, возвращайся к тренировке! — приказывает Укай.

Запах не просто дыма; это запах гари. Он слышит отдалённый крик.

— Ячи-сан в опасности! — кричит он и срывается с места.

*

Дым, Ячи, опасность, — всё, о чём он думает.

Так что он не замечает, что Кагеяма бежит за ним; затем двигаются все игроки.

(Киёко побежала сразу после Кагеямы. Лишь Киёко восприняла слова Хинаты всерьёз: ей и в голову не пришло, что Хината мог ошибиться. Если Ячи в опасности, она готова бросить всё и бежать к ней. Лишь из-за Киёко побежали Танака и Нишиноя. Остальная Карасуно, потеряв четырёх ключевых игроков и менеджера, побежала за ними, намереваясь вернуть их на место.

Но, преследуя Хинату, все тоже начали чувствовать дым. И тогда все ускорились).

Хината, разумеется, прибежал первым. Сразу за ним — Кагеяма. Здание погружено в пламя, и подойти слишком близко нельзя, потому что жар адский.

— Ячи-сан!

И он совсем не знает, что собирается делать (броситься в горящее здание?). Но Кагеяма ловит его запястье, останавливая.

— Не будь идиотом, Кретин! — орёт Кагеяма. — Ты не знаешь, там ли она!

— Хитока-чан! — кричит Киёко. Требуются совместные усилия Дайчи и Суги, чтобы удержать её на месте.

Внезапно прибывает вся Карасуно, и команда делится на две части: тех, кто пытается ринуться в здание, и тех, кто их удерживает. Энношита и Асахи держат Танаку и Нишиною; Тсукишима звонит в 911. Ямагучи пытается позвонить на мобильный Ячи, и все паникуют, потому что она не отвечает. Киёко борется с Дайчи и Сугаварой, и в конце концов им требуется помощь Нариты, чтобы удержать её.

Хината беспомощно таращится на здание. Был бы на его месте Синий, он бы вбежал и выбежал в мгновение ока. Фиолетовый выдержал бы пламя достаточно долго, чтобы спасти Ячи, если Ячи вообще внутри; даже Зелёный сделал бы что-нибудь — многие-многие другие Проекты были гораздо полезнее, чем Хината. Хината злится на Вселенную: смысл в суперспособностях, если они бесполезны? — и молится, чтобы Ячи была в безопасности, вдалеке от пожара, вдалеке…

— Вот она! — орёт Ямагучи, указывая вверх.

Один за другим Карасуно смотрят туда, и там — Ячи, на крыше, отчаявшаяся и испуганная.

— Матрас! — орёт Танака. — Можем раздобыть матрас! Она может спрыгнуть!

— Нет времени! — кричит Нишиноя. — Ячи-сан! Прыгай вниз прямо так! Мы тебя поймаем!

Хината стряхивает руку Кагеямы со своего запястья.

Он не раздумывает.

Он светится оранжевым и прыгает.

*

В последний раз он использовал свою способность шесть лет назад, и даже тогда у него не было выдающегося контроля над ней.

Он двигается в приблизительном направлении Ячи, более или менее врезается в неё и продолжает подниматься вверх. Ему хватает ума, чтобы ухватиться за неё, прижать к себе. Они взлетают выше, выше, выше.

И вот они здесь. На вершине.

Вид потрясающий.

Он зависает в воздухе на минуту, и кажется, словно прошла целая вечность. Он видит всё, _всё_  — деревья, людей, дома. Он видит птиц и насекомых, он видит травинки. Весь мир — он невероятен. И Хината видит его.

Именно по этому виду он скучал сильнее всего. ПЧ-О394 находил покой на вершине, которую Хината лишь изредка достигал во время волейбольных подач.

— Хината… кун?

Хината смотрит на девушку в своих руках. Ячи цепляется за него так сильно, что при нормальных обстоятельствах он был бы обеспокоен своим дыханием (но он движется на чистом адреналине и восхищении, так что его ничто не смутит). Она смотрит на него широкими глазами, и губы сложились в маленькую восхищённую «о». Она пахнет дымом и дрожит. Хината чувствует её сердцебиение (она так близко, что он _слышит_ её сердцебиение). Она так испугана, что её сердце бьётся, как у загнанного кролика.

Он улыбается шире.

— Всё норм, Ячи-сан! Я не позволю ничему произойти с тобой!

Она кивает.

Хината никогда не мог парить долго. Он медленно опускается на землю.

*

Когда его ноги касаются земли, Ячи немедленно оказывается в руках Киёко.

Остальные члены команды молча смотрят на Хинату, и вот он стоит перед ними, освещённый пламенем.

Теперь всё изменится.

Всё.

— Извините, — говорит он, опуская голову. — Извините!

А затем разворачивается и бежит.


	4. Глава 4

У Кагеямы Тобио не ладится с людьми.

*

В средней школе он прочёл книгу о кукушках. Кукушки откладывают яйца в чужие гнёзда, чтобы их птенцов вырастили другие птицы.

Точно так же себя чувствует Кагеяма. Он — птица в чужом гнезде.

Большую часть времени Кагеяма не чувствует себя человеком.

Ему кажется, что существует какое-то руководство; нечто вроде «как быть правильным человеком». И эту книгу прочли все, кроме него.

Окружающие смотрят одинаковые сериалы, слушают одну и ту же музыку, знают те же мелочи об идолах, кинозвёздах, ботинках, школе. Всех волнует, кто с кем встречается, кто кому нравится. Когда Кагеяма вступает в разговор, кажется, что он и собеседник говорят на разных языках. Или собеседник пользуется каким-то особым кодом, который способны расшифровать все, кроме Кагеямы: он понимает слова, но даже представить не может, что они _значат_.

С младшей школы ничего не меняется: Кагеяма просто не может подобрать правильную комбинацию слов, которая расположит к нему людей. К средней школе он оставляет попытки.

*

Он думал, что если с кем-то у него и наладятся отношения, так это с волейболистами. Потому что уж волейбол-то ему понятен. Если ничего другого, то Кагеяма говорит хотя бы на языке волейбола. Он думал, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы установить контакты с людьми.

Он ошибался.

*

В средней школе Кагеяма восхищался Ойкавой Тоору, но не завидовал ему.

Ойкава — талантливый связующий, без вопросов; у него отличные отношения с людьми и с командой. Кагеяма не _завидует_ его навыкам связующего, потому что тогда получится, что у Ойкавы есть что-то, чего нет у Кагеямы (а на тот момент он всё ещё думал, что его способности ничуть не уступают способностям Ойкавы).

Но у Ойкавы есть то _единственное_ , чему Кагеяма завидует: Ивайзуми.

Ивайзуми — опытный доигровщик, который безоговорочно доверяет Ойкаве. О таком Кагеяма всегда-всегда мечтал. Более того, Ивайзуми без труда понимает Ойкаву.

Кагеяма не глуп, поэтому он понимает, что есть два Ойкавы: Ойкава, которого обожают люди, и больной на всю голову Ойкава. Глядя на него, Кагеяма понимает, что ладить с людьми — это всего лишь навык. Не обязательно быть хорошим человеком; просто нужно уметь притворяться.

(И Кагеяма понятия не имеет, как притвориться. Вот она, реальная разница между ним и Ойкавой).

Но Ивайзуми знает _настоящего_ Ойкаву, и всё равно хорошо относится к нему (всё равно _верит_ ему).

Кагеяма думает: наверное, всё потому что они дружат с детства, — и негодует. Если бы у _него_ был друг детства, тогда и его бы кто-нибудь любил, и был бы невероятным верным доигровщиком.

Но друг детства не появится из ниоткуда. Он либо есть, либо его нет.

*

А потом он встречает Хинату Шоё.

*

Глядя на Хинату, Кагеяма узнаёт, что некоторые личности _по своей сути_ хорошо ладят с людьми.

Потому что, в отличие от Ойкавы, Хината никогда не притворяется. Хината — всегда Хината, не важно, с кем он и что делает.

Кагеяма ни разу не встречал никого подобного Хинате; он не знал, что люди вроде Хинаты _существуют_. Потому что Хината без труда говорит _с кем угодно_ и люди просто _любят_ его. Товарищи по команде, соперники, одноклассники, третьегодки, парни, девушки, учителя, мамочки-соседки. Все любят Хинату.

(И Кагеяма любит. Разумеется. Но что удивительного? Ведь все любят Хинату. И Кагеяма злится: получается, он — как все).

*

Поворотный момент для Кагеямы — когда Хината бьёт его за извинения.

Кагеяма так расстроен из-за проигрыша в матче с Аоба Джосай, что драться — почти приятно. Приятно наорать на кого-то, выпустить все свои чувства.

И только потом он понимает, насколько взбесился Хината, когда Кагеяма попытался извиниться.

«Не говори так, словно не стоило вообще подавать мне!»

Но он такого вообще не говорил.

В средней школе во всём винили его. «Твои быстрые слишком быстрые», «Никто не попадает по твоим мячам», «Какой смысл в связующем, который не даёт доигровщику нужных мячей».

Всегда винили _его_ , и тогда он хотел просто заорать: «Почему ВЫ не можете просто попасть по мячам, которые я подаю? Почему вы не СТАРАЕТЕСЬ?»

Хината не винит его. Хината всегда готов стараться.

*

Примерно в тот же момент, когда Кагеяма осознаёт, что Хината — нападающий, в котором он всегда нуждался, он начинает понимать, что просто _нуждается в Хинате_.

Это ужасно; он ненавидит себя почти сразу же после того, как приходит к такому выводу.

Потому что в нём нет ничего особенного. Он должен напоминать себе об этом. Может быть, Хината — первый человек, который когда-либо поладил с ним, но Кагеяма отнюдь не первый человек, поладивший с Хинатой. По факту, наверное, _единственная_ причина, по которой Хината говорит с ним: потому что он способен говорить с кем угодно.

Рядом с Хинатой Кагеяма чувствует себя человеком. Впервые в жизни он говорит с кем-то на одном языке. Рядом с Хинатой — легче всего на свете.

Но всё дело в Хинате. (Он должен постоянно напоминать себе: ты не особенный для Хинаты. Хината может говорить с кем угодно. Хината может подружиться с любым. Ты для Хинаты никто).

Так что он решает: ладно. Хорошо. И не надо ему быть _особенным_ для Хинаты; ему просто нужно быть _связующим_ Хинаты. Пока Хинате нужны его мячи (пока Хинате нужны именно _его_ мячи), всё в порядке.

*

Кагеяма знает — как бы ужасно это ни было, — что где-то глубоко внутри он рад, что кроме него с Хинатой не способен работать ни один связующий.

Он думал, что занервничает, когда Хината начнёт учиться отвечать на подачи других связующих, но его затапливает облегчение.

Потому что нельзя точно определить потенциал Хинаты: у парня рефлексы и стремление, достаточные, чтобы быть лучшим чёрт возьми нападающим в Японии (гораздо лучше, чем Ивайзуми, _выкуси_ , Ойкава); при достаточном количестве тренировок, Хината сможет играть с любым связующим.

Но Кагеяма твёрдо верит, что лишь он способен _полностью_ раскрыть Хинату. Как только Хината станет лучшим нападающим, Кагеяма станет лучшим связующим, и их никто не сможет победить.

И этого достаточно. («Наверное», — думает Кагеяма. Наверное, достаточно. Он не будет просить многого от Хинаты. Он напоминает себе: в тебе всё ещё нет ничего особенного).

*

Когда они целуются, у Кагеямы есть одна секунда, чтобы подумать: жизнь прекрасна, невероятна, и, может быть, он _осмелится_ попросить о большем. Может быть, он всё-таки чего-то заслужил.

Но потом Хината в ужасе отталкивает его, и Кагеяма думает: «Вот чёрт, я накосячил».

Он убегает, как трус. «В тебе нет ничего особенного, — орёт он сам на себя. — Он для тебя — гораздо большее, чем ты для него».

И всё возвращается на круги своя, за что он благодарен.

А ещё он _немного_ раздражён; ведь, получается, на его месте мог быть кто угодно? Хината поцеловал бы любого на том холме?

(«Вероятно», — с горечью говорит он себе).

Но если ему придётся выбирать между Хинатой-нападающим и Хинатой-бойфрендом, он выберет нападающего.

Потому что нет ничего важнее, чем их отношения в волейболе.

*

Когда Хината прыгает, чтобы спасти Ячи, Кагеяме требуется впечатляюще огромное количество времени, чтобы понять, что это значит.

Потому что, честно говоря, сначала Кагеяма подумал: «О, глянь-ка, а я и не знал, что он умеет так высокого прыгать. Круто».

Наверное, где-то на задворках сознания он спрашивал себя: а _с чего бы_ Хинате и не уметь? Хината невероятен, его потенциал безграничен. В той маленькой частичке разума Кагеямы всё было на своих местах.

И только потом Танака говорит:

— Э… Кто-нибудь _знал_ , что Хината — Чудо?

И таращится в небо. Кагеяма начинает понимать: «Эй, а Хината ведь летит. Странно как-то».

Чудо.

— Глупость какая, — возражает Нишиноя, тоже глядя в небо. — Мы же видели его родителей как-то раз. И сестру. Они все рыжие.

— Да… но… — Асахи указывает туда, где Хината парит в воздухе, держа Ячи.

— Кагеяма, а _ты_ знал? — спрашивает Ямагучи.

Кагеяма качает головой, не сводя глаз со светящейся оранжевым фигуры в небесах.

Хината медленно опускается, и Киёко икает, сглатывая всхлип. Она первая срывается с места, когда они достигают земли, хватает Ячи и держится за неё, боясь отпустить.

Остальные смотрят на Хинату.

Хината склоняет голову.

— Простите. Простите!

И убегает.

*

Ни секунды не раздумывая, Кагеяма бежит за Хинатой.

Он даже не особо осмысливает происходящее. Он двигается почти инстинктивно: Хината бежит; разумеется, Кагеяма побежит за ним.

Потому что он крепко-накрепко связан с Хинатой. Если Хината продолжает тренировки, Кагеяма продолжает тренировки. Если Хината бежит, Кагеяма бежит. Физически невозможно ему _не_ догнать Хинату; он так привык делать всё рядом с ним.

Они достаточно долго соревновались в беге, так что Кагеяма знает, что у них почти одинаковая скорость. Иногда Хината вырывается вперёд, иногда — Кагеяма, но даже тогда они отстают друг от друга лишь на пару шагов.

В этот раз Кагеяме не нужно выиграть, не нужно обогнать Хинату. Ему нужно подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы схватить Хинату.

И он хватает.

Снова, почти не задумываясь над своими действиями, лишь оказавшись достаточно близко к Хинате, он валит мальчишку на землю, словно они играют в американский футбол.

Они оба обрушиваются вниз; Кагеяма приземляется поверх Хинаты в очень оскорбительной позе.

Кагеяма всё ещё двигается на инстинктах, так что он обнимает Хинату и держится за него изо всех сил. (Потому что Хината может летать. _Он может летать_. Если Кагеяма отпустит его, Хината способен взмыть в воздух и улететь куда-нибудь, где Кагеяма его не догонит, и Кагеяма _ни за что_ не позволит такому случиться).

— Кретин! — орёт он прямо в ухо Хинате. — Кретин Хината! Зачем ты побежал?

Хината дрожит в его руках.

— Отпусти меня, Кагеяма!

— Нет! Никогда! Пока не пообещаешь не убегать!

Хината пихает его и пытается вырваться.

— Отпусти меня!

Кагеяма только усиливает хватку.

— Пообещай, что не убежишь!

— Чёрт возьми, Кагеяма! _Я не человек!_

— Брехня! — кричит Кагеяма. — Ты самый человеческий человек из всех, кого я знаю!

Хината застывает в его руках и сжимает рубашку Кагеямы. Он всё ещё дрожит, и Кагеяме слышатся его всхлипы.

— Ты меня раздавишь, — говорит Хината; его голос глушится рубашкой Кагеямы. — Слезь.

— Пообещай, что не убежишь, — приказывает Кагеяма.

— Не убегу! Слезь!

Хината снова пихает его, и Кагеяма двигается; он плюхается на траву рядом с Хинатой и крепко держит его запястье. Он всё ещё не до конца верит, что Хината не улетит.

Хината хмурится, словно понимает, что Кагеяма всё ещё сомневается в нём, но не пытается стряхнуть его хватку.

— Почему ты убежал? — спрашивает Кагеяма.

Глаза Хинаты вылезают из орбит.

— Не тупи, Кагеяма.

— Это ты тупишь, тупица, — возвращает ему Кагеяма, словно ребёнок.

Хината хмурится ещё сильнее и молчит.

Кагеяма слышит отдалённые звуки сирен. Он не понимает, почему Хината так напуган, но знает: Хината не хочет, чтобы его поймали.

Кагеяма встаёт, тянет Хинату за собой (не отпуская запястья).

— Пойдём, кретин. Спрячемся в одной из развалин.

*

Позже Хината и Кагеяма узнают, что команда Карасуно тихо и единогласно решила не сообщать властям о вмешательстве Хинаты.

Начала всё Ячи. Когда прибыли полиция и пожарные, получившие сообщение о девушке в горящем здании, она быстро выпалила:

— Они ошиблись! Я выбралась, когда начался пожар!

Затем она закашлялась, и все были настолько заняты ей, что не обратили внимания на то, как остальные выступили с репликами типа «О, да, мы ошиблись, ага, совершенно точно ошиблись, на крыше точно не было девушки, не-а».

Они прикрывают Хинату, не до конца понимая, а в чём собственно секрет. Позже, гораздо-гораздо позже, когда власти отбыли, а Карасуно получили временное жильё, команда осталась наедине сама с собой.

Ячи забрали в больницу на всякий случай, а на ночь Киёко нельзя оставаться одной в комнате парней, но никто не осмеливается выгнать её. Она первая подходит к Хинате: просто яростно обнимает его. Она шепчет:

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.

Снова и снова. Хината не двигается.

Когда она отстраняется, все явно крайне смущены и вообще не знают, с какой стороны подойти к проблеме.

— Так, Шоё, ты всегда был Чудом? — начинает Нишиноя.

— Э, — говорит Хината, потирая шею. — Да.

— Но их ведь только семеро, — говорит Ямагучи, словно Хината чего-то недопонял, несмотря на то, что все видели его прыгнувшим на высоту здания. — Я всё про них читал. И. Эм. Тебя среди них нет?

— Нас было больше, чем семь, — обороняясь, говорит Хината. — В Тейко. Нас было много. Я сбежал шесть лет назад. Думаю, остальные сбежали уже после меня.

— Но почему ты не _сказал_ нам? — обиженно спрашивает Суга. — Не такая уж и проблема, правда? Остальные ходят в обычные старшие школы. Наверняка ведь не было бы ничего плохого, если бы люди узнали, кто ты.

Именно это волновало Кагеяму. Его не особо интересует существование детей с суперспособностями, но даже он знает, что это уже давно не сенсация. Они живут с обычными семьями, ходят в обычные старшие школы, и Кагеяма ни разу не слышал, чтобы с ними произошло что-то плохое. Так почему Хината не _сказал_ им?

(«Почему Хината не сказал _мне_?» — вертится на уме. Но затем противненький голосок на задворках сознания, жутко похожий на голос Ойкавы, говорит: «А с чего бы ему _тебе_ говорить? Ты ничем не отличаешься от других»).

— Родители заставили пообещать, что я никому не расскажу, — бормочет Хината, ни с кем не встречаясь взглядом.

— Ну, — говорит Тсукишима, привлекая всеобщее внимание. — Он не сможет играть в волейбол, если кто-то узнает, верно?

—  _Что_? — вопрошает Кагеяма. Он не один: Танака и Нишиноя тоже возражают, давая всем понять, что им и в голову не приходила такая мысль.  
Хината дёргается и _не оспаривает_ дикие слова Тсукишимы, что означает: он _подумал_ об этом.

— Дурость какая! — выкрикивает Кагеяма. Ему дурно от одной мысли. Играть в волейбол без Хинаты? Да ни за что.

— Разумеется, он может играть! — орёт Нишиноя на Тсукишиму.

— Хочешь сказать, что не желаешь больше играть с Хинатой? — рычит Танака.

Тсукишима вздыхает.

— Нет, разумеется, нет. Но ему не позволят играть, ясно вам?

— Чушь полнейшая, — вставляет Ямагучи. — Я слышал, что остальные Чудеса играют в баскетбол.

— Им можно играть в официальных играх только против команд, в которых также есть Чудо, — объясняет Дайчи с ноткой извинения в голосе.

— Баскетбол — тупой спорт, — снова бормочет Хината, словно и не ожидает, что его кто-то услышит. Кагеяма согласен. Баскетбол дурацкий.

— Слушайте, я не пытаюсь сказать, что Хината не должен играть с нами, — утомлённо говорит Тсукишима, словно уже устал вправлять всем мозги. — Но вы же понимаете: если официальные органы узнают, что мы играли с Чудом в команде, они могут решить, что мы жульничали?

Хината перекрикивает даже Танаку и Нишиною:

— Не так-то и много у меня преимуществ!

—  _Я знаю_ , — говорит Тсукишима, так, что все замолкают. — Никто из игравших с тобой или против тебя не скажет, что у тебя есть физические преимущества.

Все смотрят на Хинату. В отсутствие Ячи он — буквально — меньше всех. Сложно представить, что кто-то взглянет на Хинату и решит, что у того есть какое-то физическое преимущество.

— Я всего лишь говорю: _могут_ подумать, что мы жульничали. Могут аннулировать все наши победы.

Дайчи говорит:

— Тсукишима прав. Нам нужно по крайней мере рассмотреть такую возможность.

Все молча задумываются.

— Так… — говорит Танака. — Мы просто никому не расскажем?

Хината поднимает взгляд, и в его глазах сияет надежда.

— Может сработать!

— Нам не удержать этот секрет, — говорит Суга. — Я не говорю, что не стоит пытаться; но чтоб вы знали: я сомневаюсь, что мы _справимся_.

— Я скрывал ото всех в течение шести лет! — возражает Хината. — И уже целую _вечность_ не пользовался своей способностью! Очень вряд ли кто-то ещё застрянет на крыше горящего здания.

— Но теперь мы все знаем, — подчёркивает Энношита. — И скоординировать секрет между несколькими людьми — гораздо сложнее. Особенно учитывая, что Танака и Нишиноя не способны молчать.

— Что? Я могу! — орёт Танака.

— Ты рассказал Дайчи, что мы готовили для него сюрприз _через час_ после того, как мы начали планировать.

— Потому что он спросил, и он страшный!

— Я никому не рассказал! — встревает Нишиноя. — Не пойму, чего меня приплели.

— Ты вообще ничего не фильтруешь, — говорит Энношита. — Помнишь, как ты рассказал нам свой номер социального страхования? Помнишь?

— Или как ты проорал Раскаты Грома 3, а потом добавил: «Прям как мой пароль от почты», — присоединяется Суга.

— Или как рассказал нам свой весёлый сон об Асахи, — вставляет Танака.

— Погодите, что? — говорит Асахи, моргая.

— Это просто значит, что я вам, ребята, верю! — заявляет Нишиноя.

— Отложим излишнюю откровенность Нои-сана. Что делать с тренером и Такедой-сенсеем? — спрашивает Суга.

Хината снова впадает в уныние.

— Я просто хочу играть в волейбол.

— Никто и не говорит, что тебе нельзя играть, — мрачно заверяет Кагеяма, оглядывая всех присутствующих.

— Никто не говорит, — соглашается Дайчи. — Это мы уже решили. Мы никому ничего не расскажем.

Хината обводит взглядом товарищей и расслабляется.

— А теперь, чтобы закрыть этот вопрос: Кагеяма, _ты_ не Чудо? — спрашивает Суга.

— Что? — ворчит Кагеяма, испуганный, что у него вообще такое спросили. — Нет, разумеется, нет.

— Хорошо, - говорит Суга. — Тогда всё в порядке. Если дело только в Хинате-куне, мы как-нибудь выкрутимся. Были бы вы оба, вот тогда начались бы проблемы.

— Как удивительно. Король больше похож на результат экспериментов, вам не кажется? — ухмыляется Тсукишима.

— Слышь!

*

— Какие у тебя _есть_ преимущества, Хината? — позже спрашивает Ямагучи.

Хината задумчиво морщится.

— Не так уж и много. Думаю, скорость. И выносливость. Но, честно, я рядом не стоял с остальными по физическим параметрам. Оранжевые Тройки создавались маленькими и менее мускулистыми. Подразумевалось, что так мы будет лучше летать.

Кагеяма деревенеет. Дайчи и Суга обмениваются взглядами, которые Хината, кажется, не замечает.

Одно дело — объективно осознать, что Хината — Чудо. Но все выводы ещё не до конца уложились в головах. Хинату _создали_. В лаборатории.

— К тому же, я провальный эксперимент, — продолжает Хината, не заметивший всеобщей реакции.

—  _Провальный_? — повторяет Асахи. — Что… Что это значит?

Хината озадаченно хмурится.

— Это значит, что провальный? Знаешь. Плохой. Неуспешный.

 _Плохой. Провальный._ У Кагеямы дёргаются пальцы; он немного в ужасе, когда понимает, что только что хотел дотронуться до Хинаты.

Он не один. Глаза Суги расширяются, и Кагеяма видит, как поднимается его рука, словно он тоже готов был прикоснуться, но сдержался. Глаза Киёко смягчаются, и она выглядит так, словно хочет вновь обнять Хинату и оградить его от мира.

Но Хината так беззаботен, словно не до конца понимает, что говорит. Или почему им так грустно.

— Ты не провал! — говорит Кагеяма, и внутренне морщится, потому что понимает, что прозвучало гораздо сердитее, чем он планировал (как и большинство слов, которые он произносит).

— Я и не говорил такого! — орёт Хината. — Я сказал, что я _провальный Проект_. Это другое!

— Хорошо! Не тупи только! — Кагеяма понятия не имеет, зачем кричит.

— Не туплю! Кретин! Кагеяма кретин!

Но Хината орёт в ответ, так что Кагеяма решает, что ничего страшного. Всё в порядке.

Всё так, как должно быть.

*

И всё улаживается.

Кагеяма не знает, каков стандартный протокол действий, которому необходимо следовать, узнав, что у одного из твоих сокомандников есть суперспособности, но Карасуно воспринимают новость более или менее спокойно.

Ведь Хината ни капли не _изменился_ от того, что они что-то узнали. Он просто Хината. Громкий и энергичный, как и всегда.

Меняется лишь одно: Кагеяма становится немного слишком ранимым, когда разговор заходит о Чудесах.

(Он загуглил, вернувшись домой из тренировочного лагеря. Остальные Чудеса — высокие, мускулистые и страшные. Внешне они не похожи на старшеклассников, тем более — на первогодок, и невозможно представить, что Хината — один из них).

Так что когда его одноклассники заводят разговор о Чудесах, он бессовестно прислушивается.

— Как думаете, эти разговоры о Чудесах — правда?

— Чушь. Слишком фальшивенько, не находишь?

— Но ведь и смысл тоже есть?

— Ужас какой! Надеюсь, что нет! Если это правда, то я ночью не усну.

— Вы о чём говорите? — встревает Кагеяма.

Все подпрыгивают от голоса Кагеямы. Они таращатся на него, полностью ошарашенные. До Кагеямы доходит, что он никогда не заговаривал с одноклассниками сам. Он даже имён их не помнит.

— Эммм. Знаешь этот слушок о Чудесах? — отваживается одна девчонка, и выглядит она так, словно ожидает, что Кагеяма сейчас заорёт на неё.

— Какой слушок? — ворчит он, изо всех сил стараясь притвориться цивилизованным.

— Тот, который гласит, что Чудес создавали для наёмных убийств, — скептически говорит какой-то парень.

— Что? — говорит Кагеяма. Все трое дёргаются, и он понимает, что почти прорычал.

— По всему интернету разошлось, чувак, — говорит второй парень. — И по новостям. Мол, Чудес создавали наёмниками и солдатами, и они _действительно_ убивали. Говорят, толпу народу положили.

— Невероятный идиотизм, — говорит Кагеяма. — Идиотейшая вещь, которую я слышал.

— Ну лан, — говорит одноклассник, разворачиваясь обратно к друзьям и исключая Кагеяму из беседы.

Кагеяма качает головой.

Тупее он _ничего_ не слышал.

*

Кагеяма почти сразу забывает о разговоре. Потому что, давайте посмотрим правде в глаза. Хината играет в волейбол, и это гораздо важнее, чем какие-то суперспособности.

И ему даже не любопытно. Он знает, что Ямагучи бурлит от вопросов, как Танака с Нишиноей.

(- Никто не спрашивает Хинату о Тейко», — приказал Дайчи на следующий день, отослав Хинату на склад. Суга стоял рядом с ним и осуждающе глядел на всех, давая понять, что третьегодки уже обсудили этот вопрос.

— Хината не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал, и не его вина, что теперь мы знаем. Так что если он не хочет говорить об этом, мы не будем спрашивать, поняли?!

И капитан выглядел так страшно, что никто не осмелился высказаться).

Но Кагеяме… всё равно. Он понимает, что если Хината захочет рассказать, то хорошо. Но ему не обязательно знать.

*

Он даже не думает о другой проблеме, связанной с Хинатой, пока не говорит походя:

— Останься на ночь.

И Хината замирает.

Они тренировались дольше остальных, пока тренер Укай не выгнал их с воплями. Потом Такеда-сенсей напомнил, что назавтра у них тест, и если они провалятся, то придётся навёрстывать в выходные и они не смогут играть в следующем матче.

У них были одинаковые выражения ужаса на лицах, и Хината оказался в доме Кагеямы, потому что они ожесточённо учились, пока не настал настолько поздний час, что его можно было официально назвать новым днём.

Затем Кагеяма сказал:

— Останься на ночь.

Потому что Хината выглядел так, словно вот-вот вырубится, и мама Кагеямы велела сыну проследить, чтобы Хината и не пытался доехать до дома на велосипеде. Она уже всё решила с родителями Хинаты.

Кагеяма не задумывался об этих приготовлениях (в основном потому что он был сконцентрирован на подготовке к тесту), пока Хината не замер. И Кагеяма вспомнил.

Потому что, да. _Тогда_ они поцеловались и больше не говорили об этом.

Затем Хината просто улыбается во весь рот.

— Ладушки! Я с ног валюсь.

*

В темноте, рядом с сопящим Хинатой, в своей комнате, когда они оба физически и умственно истощены, Кагеяма забывает о приказе Дайчи и сонно спрашивает:

— Почему ты никогда не говоришь о других Чудесах?

— В смысле? — спрашивает Хината так же сонно.

— Ты ведь знаком с ними?

— Ну и?

— Ты не говоришь с ними?

— Нет. Не хочу.

— Они не были твоими друзьями? — Кагеяма не совсем уверен, зачем ему ответ Хинаты. Ему просто чудится что-то странное. У Хинаты полно друзей; ему нравятся все, и всем нравится он. Он всё ещё часто общается с товарищами из средней школы (Кагеяма просто сбит с толку). И вот ведь штука: у Хинаты есть суперспособности, а самое странное для Кагеямы в этом то, что Хината не восстановил общение с другими Чудесами.

— Нет. Не особо. В смысле, они прикольные, наверное. Но друзьями я их не назову.

Кагеяма кивает, потому смысл в его словах есть. Наверное. Он думает, что скоро уснёт, но потом Хината удивляет его:

— В Тейко у меня был друг. Проект, названный Чёрный. Он был моим лучшим другом. Я сильно скучаю по нему. Если он сбежал, я отыщу его, что бы мне ни говорили.

В голосе Хинаты — море грусти. Кагеяме не нравится, когда Хината грустит. Это просто _неправильно_. Против естественного порядка вещей.

— Каким он был?

— Очень похож на Кенму, — говорит Хината. — Тихий, незаметный. Но очень умный! Он наблюдал за людьми, как Кенма. Поспорить могу, он был бы шикарным связующим.

Кагеяма хмурится, потому что эта идея ему _совсем_ не нравится.

— Что с ним произошло? — бурчит он.

— Он был провал, как я, — грустно говорит Хината. — Так что он, наверное, уже давно мёртв.

Кагеяма дёргается и садится.

—  _Это_ ещё что значит?

Хината тоже садится, смотрит на Кагеяму и моргает, стряхивая с себя сон.

— Ничего, — быстро говорит он.

— Слышь, — говорит Кагеяма, хватает Хинату за рубашку (непонятно зачем. Просто это так нормально — схватить Хинату, держаться за него, проследить, чтобы он не исчез, не улетел). — О чём ты го…

Но Хината просто улыбается так широко, словно на него снизошло озарение. Он хватает рубашку Кагеямы, копирует его движение и втягивает его в поцелуй.

И да. Кагеяма не будет давить на него, особенно когда они целуются. Хината здесь: тёплый, весь — наощупь, переплетённый с ним; нет ничего более драгоценного.

Когда они отстраняются, то лишь затем, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Они задыхаются, задыхаются и ещё раз задыхаются.

И оба всё ещё измучены. У них всё ещё тест назавтра; им всё ещё предстоит игра. Дальше, чем есть, они не пойдут; и прекрасно знают об этом. (И в любом случае, то, что казалось реальностью на травянистом холме Сайтамы, очень маловероятно в доме Кагеямы, где за стенкой спят родители).

Но Кагеяма должен _знать_. Так что он задаёт один последний вопрос.

— Всё… в порядке? Ты не против?

Хината смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Ты шутишь? Это же шикарно. Целовать тебя почти так же шикарно, как играть с тобой в волейбол. Блин, _Кагеяма_. Прикинь, как охрененно было бы, если бы мы могли заниматься тем и другим одновременно?

Кагеяма думает и кивает.

Да. Было бы _очень даже_ охрененно.


	5. Глава 5

Хината сам ещё не разобрался, встречаются они с Кагеямой или нет.

Но, похоже, если _раньше_ они не встречались, то и _нынче_ не встречаются, потому что особо-то ничего не изменилось. Разве что иногда после тренировок они целуются.

Но ему всё равно. Он понимает: что бы ни происходило, теперь они хотя бы на одной волне, а остальное не важно.

*

И дела идут хорошо. Очень хорошо.

Они побеждают в играх; Карасуно знают, что он мутант, и им всё равно; у него есть Кагеяма. Даже оценки почему-то улучшились, хотя отродясь такого не было (теперь Ячи регулярно помогает ему с уроками).

Он беспредельно доволен жизнью и всем, что в ней есть.

Так что, разумеется, всё летит к чёрту.

*

Хината приходит домой и не замечает, что мама какая-то притихшая. Он не видит, как она бросает на него взгляды, словно чтобы убедиться, что он никуда не исчез. Отец приходит домой, они ужинают. Он много говорит, Нацу болтает, и ни один из них не замечает, что родители молчат.

Он и Нацу смотрят телевизор, она рано идёт в кровать. Он жутко устал и подумывает последовать её примеру, но затем родители с похоронными лицами заходят в комнату, и папа говорит:

— Шоё, нам нужно поговорить.

Хината замирает. В подобных ситуациях он ещё никогда не бывал, но уверен, что, когда родители начинают разговор с такой фразы, ничем хорошим это не закончится.

И, разумеется, в первый момент ему в голову приходит мысль: он так и не рассказал родителям, что Карасуно знают его секрет. Потом он думает, что случайно позабыл рассказать им о поцелуях с Кагеямой (и _блин_ , он очень надеется, что поговорить они хотят именно об этом. Гораздо легче сказать родителям, что он гей, чем рассказать людям, что он мутант. Он уверен, что на гея отреагируют адекватнее. Им нравится Кагеяма).

— Эээээ… — выдаёт он, решая пока что увиливать от ответа.

— Шоё, ты в последнее время смотрел новости? — мягко спрашивает Савако.

Хината моргает. Не похоже, чтобы разговор был о Кагеяме или Карасуно.

— Нет?

Савако прикусывает губу. Она смотрит на мужа, и с лица Косея не сходит похоронное выражение.

— Шоё, в последнее время Чудеса часто обсуждаются в новостях. Их выставляют в очень… невыгодном свете.

— И что это значит? — спрашивает Хината. Он напряжён, насторожен и его мутит.

— Это значит… — Косей замолкает. Он не знает, как объяснить происходящее сыну: очаровательному солнышку, которое он так любит. — Люди выражают беспокойство по поводу того, что Чудеса ходят в старшие школы. Пошли разговоры о том, что Чудеса опасны.

Хината ничего не говорит.

Родители не _спрашивали_. Они знают лишь, что Тейко создали людей с суперспособностями. Они лишь знают, что Тейко пытались убить его. Они лишь знают, что учёных Тейко отправили за решётку за незаконные эксперименты над людьми.

Но они не спрашивали, _зачем_ Тейко создали его, а Хината никогда не говорил.

Хината не обращал внимания на новости; он понятия не имеет, что там люди говорят о Чудесах.

Но он догадывается.

— Ну. Они как бы это. Опасные, — Хината смотрит на руки.

Косей и Савако глядят друг на друга. Хината — их чудо, их ребёнок, отклик небес на молитвы. Когда они нашли его на обочине непроторённой тропы так много лет назад, они не спрашивали, _почему_ ; просто приняли решение судьбы. Он их сын; какое имеет значение, откуда он или как они нашли его?

— Могут созвать парламент, поставят действия ВС под вопрос, — говорит Савако. — Если всё закончится плохо… их могут арестовать. Чудес.

 _Других_ Чудес, она хотела сказать.

— Очевидно, нас это не коснётся, — быстро говорит Косей. — Ты… Ты будешь в безопасности, Шоё. Мы просто подумали… подумали, что ты должен _знать_. Пообещай, что будешь особо осторожен. Теперь ещё важнее, чтобы никто не узнал.

Хината дёргается и надеется, что родители ничего не заметили.

— Возможно, — начинает Савако. — Возможно, тебе не стоит сейчас играть в волейбол.

—  _Что_? — восклицает Хината. — А волейбол тут причём?

На Савако жалко смотреть.

— Ты принёс много побед, Шоё-кун. Игры записываются. Если ты выступишь на Национальных… Тебя могут заметить.

— Нет, ни за что, — говорит Хината. Не играть в _волейбол_?

— Только на время, Шоё-кун, — умоляет Косей. — Ты ведь всего лишь первогодка. Будут и другие турниры.

—  _Не будет_! Всё это будет совсем другое! Это наш последний шанс!

Он имеет в виду, что это последний раз, когда он может сыграть с третьегодками. С Дайчи, Сугой, Асахи и Киёко. Это последний раз, когда они будут _этой_ командой, _этими_ Карасуно.

— Шоё, я знаю, сейчас тебе сложно понять это прямо сейчас, но в жизни есть вещи, более важные, чем волейбол, — говорит Косей. — Подумай о своём будущем.

Хината сжимает кулаки, потому что с одной стороны, да, об этом он знает; но с другой, волейбол — его всё.

Тишина длится вечность.

— Как ты… — начинает Савако. Она останавливается, потрясённая значением собственного вопроса, но всё равно продолжает: — Как ты думаешь, Чудеса опасны для общества?

Хината немного возмущённо пожимает плечами. Он всё ещё думает о «никакого волейбола», с какой стати ему отвечать на другие вопросы?

— Шоё, — твёрдо говорит Косей.

— Я не виделся с ними шесть лет, — угрюмо отвечает Хината. — Я не знаю, какими они стали.

Косей вздыхает. Он хочет задать больше вопросов, но слишком трусит.

Он страшится ответов.

— Я не брошу волейбол, — заявляет Хината.

— Просто… побудь осторожен пока что. Обдумай всё. Мы поговорим позже, — отвечает Косей.

—  _Нет_ , — говорит Хината. Потому что он не передумает.

Но его родители так же твёрдо намерены стоять на своём.

*

Хинате не спится.

Нужно слишком многое обдумать. Некоторое время он провёл в интернете, выясняя, что же говорят о Чудесах, и все его худшие опасение подтвердились. Теперь, вспоминая вопрос мамы («Как думаешь, остальные опасны?»), он способен дать лишь один ответ: «Я не знаю».

Потому что они опасны. _Безоговорочно_.

Но заслуживают ли они _оказаться за решёткой_? Вот в чём вопрос, и ответа Хината не знает.

Впервые в жизни Хината жалеет, что не знает, какими они _стали_. Он смотрит на них в интернете, находит дюжину интервью Жёлтого (и его модельная карьера, это ещё что за нахрен?), читает, что все они играют в баскетбол. ( _Баскетбол_. Серьёзно. Почему баскетбол? Жалкий же спорт. И они _высоченные_. Что за растрата роста. Нечестно). Но понятнее не становится: кто же они теперь, и стоит ли ему волноваться об их возможном аресте?

Он скучает по Чёрному.

Чёрный бы знал, что делать. У Чёрного всегда был план.

*

Но он не может поговорить с Чёрным, поэтому звонит Кенме.

Как правило, они общаются посредством сообщений, потому что Кенма не создан для телефона, и Хината всё прекрасно понимает. Но ему нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить, и лишь Кенма полностью понимает ситуацию.

— Что мне делать? — стонет Хината. Предварительно он вывалил на Кенму кучу несвязанной информации: родители против волейбола; я не знаю, опасны ли они; они опасны? Нужно ли запереть их за решёткой? А меня арестуют? Волейбол, Кенма, волейбол!

Но Кенма терпеливо выслушал его.

— Я не… уверен, что ты можешь _как-то_ повлиять на события… — отвечает Кенма.

— Не говори так! — ноет Хината. — Ну же, Кенма, ты умнее меня! Скажи, что делать?

— А что ты _хочешь_ делать?

— Играть в волейбол!

— И?

— И!.. — Хината замолкает. А _чего_ он хочет? — Я просто… Я не знаю. Кенма, а _ты_ как думаешь, они опасны?

Кенма знает. Кенма знает лучше, чем _он сам_. Хината слушает, отчаянно ожидая ответа, тишину на том конце связи, пока Кенма думает.

— Я думаю… Я думаю, что они, наверное, очень похожи на тебя, Шоё.

— Да _в каком месте_?! — ворчит Хината, удивлённый собственной злобой. Он пытается успокоиться, но не может. — Они были _Успехами_. Совсем другое дело, мы рядом не стояли! Тейко _убили_ меня. Остальные оказались избранными, благословенными. Тейко любили их. Ты не… Ты не знаешь, каково было быть провальным экспериментом. Мы с ними совсем не одно и то же.

— Ну… — говорит Кенма. Хината слышит страдание в его голосе, и ему становится стыдно за вспышку. — Ты хотел покинуть Тейко.

— Разумеется!

— И они хотели…

Хината молчит. О таком он не подумал.

Они сбежали. Они сбежали, как сбежал он. Значит, несмотря на собственную успешность, они хотели освободиться так же сильно, как он.

Ну разумеется. Господи, разумеется. Хината вспоминает жизнь в лаборатории, вспоминает всё, от чего пытался отстраниться последние шесть лет, всё, что хотел забыть. На секунду он теряет себя. Он больше не Хината Шоё, он ПЧ-О394. Он — Оранжевый.

*

Было четырнадцать Проектных Групп, по одному цвету Проекта на Поколение.

Он были поколением «Чудо», тринадцатым жизнеспособным поколением. Они не друзья, не семья.

Но кроме друг друга у них никого не имелось.

Чудо — первое Поколение с огромным количеством Успешных Проектов: Синий, Фиолетовый, Зелёный, Жёлтый, Красный, Серый, Розовая, Золотой и Радуга.

Остальные — провалы.

Радуга умер первым. Тогда Оранжевый и узнал, что такое смерть.

Белая умерла. Оранжевый помнит, как она слабела каждый раз, используя свои способности. Тогда он впервые почувствовал себя _счастливчиком_. Может, он и провал, как она, но, по крайней мере, _его_ способности не _убивали_ его.

Серого признали устаревшим, и он исчез. Серебряный умер в Комнате 101. Затем Коричневый потерял контроль над своей способностью и спровоцировал взрыв. В том пожаре Поколение потеряло Коричневого и Золотого. Провалы пропалывали, как сорняки, пока не остались лишь Оранжевый, Чёрный и Успехи.

— Нас убьют, Оранжевый, — говорил Чёрный.

— А может, и не убьют, — отвечал Оранжевый. — Люди любят удивлять.

Оранжевый жалел остальные Проекты, потому что они не видели того, что видел он. Лишь у него было улучшенное зрение, поэтому лишь он видел внешний мир.

Он говорил, что нужно уходить, но лишь Чёрный прислушивался к его словам.

— С чего ты взял, что тот мир _лучше_? — сказал тогда Жёлтый.

— Нам там не выжить, — сказал Синий.

— Там слишком опасно, — сказала Розовая.

— Мы не люди, — сказал Красный, пытаясь переубедить его. — Нам не выжить в мире людей.

Лишь Чёрный слушал, но даже у Чёрного не было надежды.

— Ты слишком много мечтаешь, — сказал он. — Нам никогда не сбежать.

*

Но они _сбежали_. Каким-то образом эти ребята пришли в чувство.

И совершенно внезапно Хинате Шоё становится невыносимо грустно.

Он думает о том, что сказал Чёрному много-много лет назад.

«Люди гораздо добрее, чем ты думаешь».

И он был прав. Покинув Тейко, став Хинатой Шоё, он встречал лишь доброту. Его родители, друзья из средней школы, команда Карасуно, все остальные волейболисты.

Он думает, как расширился его мир: Косей и Савако, Нацу, Кагеяма, Кенма, Ячи, — в его жизни так много людей, которых он любит. И так много людей, которые любят его. Это значит, что Чудеса _ошибались_  — в мире есть место для человеческих экспериментов.

И теперь Хината знает кое-что ещё.

— Нельзя, чтобы их снова где-нибудь заперли.

Кенма терпеливо слушал длинную тишину Хинаты, позволяя ему подумать, вспомнить. Кенму никогда не смущала тишина, поэтому он просто держал телефон у уха, позволяя Хинате прийти к выводу.

— Я согласен, — говорит Кенма. — Я думаю… Я думаю, все уже достаточно страдали… Я думаю, они заслужили шанса сделать собственный выбор. Но, Шоё… _ты_ ничего не можешь поделать.

— Но!..

— И я хочу, чтобы _ты_ был на свободе, — говорит Кенма твёрже, чем Хината когда-либо слышал от него. — Ты мой друг, Шоё, и пусть я эгоист, но меня заботишь лишь ты. Так что, пожалуйста, не делай ничего… опрометчивого.

Хината хмурится, хоть Кенма и не видит его.

— Твои родители правы. Если ты отправишься на Национальные, одно из Чудес может узнать тебя. И выдать.

Хината сглатывает. Он закрывает глаза и обдумывает имеющиеся варианты.

Похоже, от волейбола всё-таки придётся отказаться.

*

Утром начинается война исподтишка.

— Я позвонила Такеде-сенсею и сказала, что мы не хотим, чтобы ты играл в волейбол, — заявляет мама. — Из-за здоровья.

Ногти Хинаты впиваются в ладони.

— Никто, кто со мной знаком, не поверит, что я заболел.

Он ни разу в жизни не болел. Одно из преимуществ суперчеловека.

— А и не нужно, чтобы поверили; пускай примут как данность, — решительно говорит Савако. Хината упёртый, но и мама у него упёртая. Она боится, что кто-то отберёт её сына, так что она решительно намерена держать его в безопасности, даже если он возненавидит её.

Хината не знает, что такое «не слушаться». Он никогда так не делал.

Отец сказал, что есть вещи, более важные, чем волейбол.

Лишь позже Хината придумывает ответ и жалеет, что не догадался раньше: «Есть вещи, более важные, чем безопасность».

Они ведут войну, и Нацу это чувствует, пусть и не понимает, что происходит. Она знает, что её родные чем-то обеспокоены, так что и она беспокоится. Она прижимается к Хинате, берёт его за руку, неосознанно выбирая сторону брата.

Косей включает новости и чувствует себя ещё хуже. Сообщают, что парламент точно соберут. Допросят солдат ВС, которые приютили Чудес; допросят самих Чудес.

Но что если всё полетит к чертям? Вся Япония будет прислушиваться к ответам. Что если обществу не понравится то, что оно услышит? Что если потребуют избавиться от Чудес?

Косей смотрит на сына, сидящего рядом с дочерью. Он смотрит на жену, бледную, но решительную.

Он подумывает о переезде в Шотландию.

*

Репортёр спрашивает случайных токийских прохожих, что они думают о Чудесах.

— Я не знаю, — говорит женщина. — Их создали в лаборатории… _душ_ ведь у них нет, верно? Они не люди…

— Не мог бы ты выключить? — отрывисто говорит Савако, обращаясь к мужу.

— Я хочу послушать, — упрямо говорит Хината.

— Нет, не нужно тебе слушать эту чушь, — сообщает ему Савако. — Пожалуйста, принеси тарелку; тебе пора собираться в школу.

Хината хмурится на остатки завтрака. Он поднимается, чтобы отдать тарелку маме, и тут репортёр переходит к опросу старшеклассников.

Хината прислушивается, только потому что репортёр сказал, что это школа, в которую поступило одно из Чудес, но Хината не помнит (из всего того, что он посмотрел вчера вечером), кто из его бывших товарищей пошёл в Сейрин.

— Как думаете, каковы его истинные цели в вашей школе? — спрашивает репортёр у высокого растерянного красноволосого парня.

И вдруг, совершенно внезапно, появляется кто-то ещё, встаёт перед высоким парнем, ледяной и яростный.

— Мы всего лишь хотели быть свободными.

Хината роняет тарелку.

Она мгновенно разбивается.

— Шоё-кун! — упрекает мама.

Хината леденеет, словно его швырнуло в северное море. Он думает, что его сердце останавливается. Он не помнит, как говорить, как двигаться, как дышать.

— Шоё-кун? — спрашивает Савако с тревогой в голосе.

Он оборачивается на маму, с лицом таким, словно только что увидел призрака.

А он и увидел призрака.

—  _Это был Чёрный_ , — говорит он.

— Шоё? — спрашивает Косей, выключив телевизор и подходя к сыну.

Его родители не знают, что в этом важного, потому что они не спрашивают о Тейко, а он не говорит.

— Чёрный _жив_.

Это меняет _всё_.

*

Потому что если Чёрный жив, то, что раньше казалось бессмыслицей, встаёт на свои места.

Остальные никогда бы не сбежали самостоятельно. Никогда. Остальные не могли противостоять учёным Тейко (даже Оранжевый не мог. Всё-таки он не сам сбежал. У него появилась возможность, и он ей воспользовался). Остальные жили в страхе перед Комнатой 101 (и Оранжевый жил в страхе перед Комнатой 101) и, наконец, остальным бы ни за что на свете не пришло в голову искать помощи у людей.

Но Чёрный… Чёрный на такое способен. Чёрного отправляли в Комнату 101 снова и снова, и он всё равно бросал вызов учёным. Чёрный умён; умнее, чем кажется; он мог создать план побега. Чёрный мог сделать что угодно.

И Чёрный не опасен. В этом Хината уверен, хоть и не видел его уже шесть лет. Чёрный никому не причинит вреда.

_Мы всего лишь хотели быть свободными._

Чёрный не помог бы сбежать остальным, если бы думал, что они причинят кому-нибудь вред.

_Мы всего лишь хотели быть свободными._

Хината сглатывает. Это значит, что всё это время остальные были _совсем_ как он. И даже баскетбол — может быть, они любят баскетбол так же, как он любит волейбол. Может быть, у них, как у него, есть родители; люди, которые волнуются о них. Может быть, у них есть братья и сёстры, берущие с них пример; может быть, у них есть сокомандники, которые полагаются на них.

Может быть, у них есть Кагеяма — партнёр, которому наплевать на их сущность мутантов, тот, кто хочет быть рядом с ними.

— Мне надо идти, — говорит Хината. — В школу. Мне надо в школу, извините.

Он хватает школьную сумку и вылетает за дверь, едва слыша оклики родителей.


	6. Глава 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: это заключительная часть, и те, кто читал «Не закрывая глаз», узнают некоторые сцены. Надеюсь, что ничего страшного! Их не очень много, и они с другой точки зрения, так что впечатление должно быть другое.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: после этой части есть ещё часть с эпилогами, после чего мы переходим к «Не сносить тебе моей короны» (You could never wear my crown). Она больше фокусируется на Акаши/Фурихата, но лично я отчётливо помню львиную долю вкуснейшего КагаКуро и всех остальных.

Иногда Кагеяма и Хината встречаются только на тренировке, так что Кагеяме не приходит в голову, что сегодня произошло что-то необычное.

 _Обычно_ они обедают вместе, потому что обычно они оба преследуют Ячи, умоляя помочь с уроками. Но иногда Хинату захватывают разговоры с одноклассниками, и Кагеяма не хочет навязываться.

Так что когда Хината опаздывает на тренировку (ага, он пришёл на три минуты позже Кагеямы, что вообще-то не поздно, но неслыханное дело, чтобы Хината пришёл _после Кагеямы_ ), Кагеяма оборачивается, чтобы спросить, что случилось, и, может быть, позлорадствовать, если всё в порядке и Хината просто опоздал.

Выражение лица Хинаты останавливает его; что-то _явно_ случилось.

\- Хината! – орёт Укай. – Тебя не должно здесь быть. Такеда-сенсей сказал, что твои родители звонили.

\- Чё? – спрашивает Кагеяма. Вся Карасуно останавливается, наблюдая за разговором, потому что _чё_.

\- Ага, - Хината кивает. – Я знаю. Но родители ошиблись. Я в порядке.

\- Хината-кун, если ты заболел… - начинает Такеда.

\- Чё? – снова говорит Кагеяма.

\- Моя мама всё неправильно поняла. Я не болен.

\- _Болен_? – восклицает Нишиноя. – Шоё, ты болен?

\- Я же сказал, что нет!

\- Не похож ты на больного, - наблюдательно сообщает Танака.

\- Не болен я! И докажу! – Хината точно не похож на больного, хотя что-то явно случилось.

\- Хината-кун, - твёрдо говорит Такеда. – Если у твоих родителей есть причина, по которой они не хотят, чтобы ты играл в волейбол в настоящий момент, тогда, как куратор, я должен поддержать их решение…

\- _Чё?_ – восклицает Кагеяма.

Хината поднимает подбородок и выпрямляется. В его глазах – угрожающий огонь; если бы Кагеяма сейчас играл против Хинаты в волейбол, у него бы появилось навязчивое подозрение, что он _проиграет_. Хината готов сразиться с богами.

\- Мои родители не хотят, чтобы я играл в волейбол, потому что я Чудо.

Вся Карасуно мысленно отматывает разговор назад: он реально это сказал? Он в курсе, что произнёс это вслух? Только Укай и Такеда лишь хмурятся в замешательстве.

Укай смеётся.

\- Ха-ха, Хината, очень смешно.

Кагеяма тянется к Хинате, потому что он знает, что сейчас произойдёт, он знает, что Хината собирается делать, и он отчаянно хочет остановить его.

Но уже слишком поздно. Хината светится оранжевым и прыгает. Он взмывает в воздух и бьётся головой в потолок.

\- О боже! – говорит Укай. Такеда падает на пол и неверяще смотрит вверх.

Хината опускается и Укай просто повторяет:

\- О боже.

\- Шоё! Я думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то узнал? – вопрошает Нишиноя.

\- Наверняка кто-то увидел, кретин! – орёт Кагеяма. Потому что уроки только закончились, и за стенами спортзала гуляют толпы людей.

\- Хината-кун, что-то случилось? – спрашивает Суга.

\- Погодите-погодите, - говорит Укай. – Почему никто из вас не удивлён?

Все таращатся на него.

\- _Вы все знали?!_ – выдавливает Укай.

\- Скоро все узнают, - говорит Хината. – Через три дня соберут парламент, будут допрашивать Чудеса. Я буду там. Я расскажу всем, что я такое.

Кагеяма хватает Хинату за воротник и притягивает к себе.

\- _Что ты сказал?_

 

Хината злобно смотрит на него.

\- Ты слышал! Я буду стоять рядом с другими Чудесами! Я просто подумал, что стоит сообщить вам заранее!

\- Хината, я сомневаюсь, что это обдуманное решение… - осторожно начинает Дайчи.

\- Обдуманное! Я весь день думал! Я никогда столько не думал!

Кагеяма встряхивает его.

\- Чем ты им поможешь? Как твоё присутствие изменит ситуацию?

\- Я не знаю! – орёт Хината. – Я просто должен, ясно?

\- Нет! – вопит Кагеяма. – _Не должен!_ Чёрт возьми, откуда такой эгоизм?

Хината замирает в его руках. А затем он бросается на Кагеяму, валит его на пол и бьёт прямо по лицу.

*

Не важно, сколько раз, атаки Хинаты всегда удивляют его. Кагеяма никогда не научится тонкому искусству приличных отношений с Хинатой.

В этот раз он тоже зол. В этот раз он хочет бить в ответ, ударять в ответ, побороть Хинату, свалить его, подчинить.

\- Эгоизм? Ты думаешь, это _эгоизм_? – кричит Хината. – Подонок, да ты понятия не имеешь…

Дайчи и Асахи оттаскивают Хинату, а Нишиноя и Танака немедленно хватают Кагеяму, не позволяя ему нанести желанный удар.

\- Вы оба, успокойтесь! – приказывает Дайчи. – Хината, решение принимать тебе, и ни у кого из нас нет права переубеждать тебя. Но ты _понимаешь_ , что под удар попадёшь не только ты?

Хината прекращает борьбу. Он расслабляется в хватке Асахи и кивает.

\- Да, я знаю. Простите. Поэтому я и хотел сказать вам заранее. Я знаю, что вас могут исключить из турнира. И мне, _правда_ , жаль, но эгоизм здесь ни при чём, я клянусь.

«Нет, – думает Кагеяма. – Я совсем не это имел в виду».

Но и искусство говорить Хинате именно то, о чём он думает, Кагеяма не освоил. Он сам виноват; он знает, что сам виноват. Он никогда не умел выражать свои мысли. Чаще всего Хината понимает его _правильно_. Так, как никому не удавалось. Хината и Кагеяма говорят на одном языке. Но иногда этого недостаточно. Кагеяме просто не хватает слов.

\- Пожалуйста, объясни нам, - мягко говорит Суга. – Раньше тебя не волновали другие Чудеса. Почему ты хочешь рискнуть ради них?

Хината сжимает кулаки. Его трясёт, словно он всё ещё хочет подраться с кем-нибудь - или словно вот-вот заплачет. Он поднимает голову, но ни на кого не смотрит. На его лице – загнанное выражение ветерана войны.

\- _Три года._

Все просто смотрят на Хинату. Кагеяма оглядывается по сторонам и выясняет что, да, проблема не в нём. Никто не понимает, о чём говорит Хината.

Хината сглатывает.

\- Они были в Тейко на _три года_ дольше, чем я.

Кагеяма хочет закричать «и что?», потому что он по-прежнему не понимает всей важности. Он знает: остальные тоже запутались, так что дело не в нём. Но все молчат, потому что даже если они не понимают Хинату, они слышат море боли в его словах.

\- И может быть… может быть, я ничем не мог помочь им _тогда_ , - говорит Хината. – Я понимаю, правда. Я был всего лишь ребёнком. Но выйдет неправильно, если _теперь_ на свободе останусь только я. Если только я останусь в безопасности. Что бы ни произошло с ними, оно должно произойти и со мной. Наши судьбы не могут отличаться.

Кагеяма разворачивается и выходит из спортзала, потому что если он останется, он ударит Хинату, а это сейчас никому не нужно.

Он снова хочет заорать: «Откуда в тебе столько эгоизма?». Он хочет встряхнуть Хинату, чтобы Хината _понял_. 

Потому что, может быть, Хината и готов, что весь мир ополчится на него, может быть, Хината готов броситься грудью на амбразуру.

Но Кагеяма не готов. Что если Хинату запрут на каком-нибудь правительственном предприятии, где Кагеяма никогда его не найдёт? Что Кагеяме _тогда_ делать? Хинате, что, _вообще_ наплевать на людей, которые любят его, которым придётся смотреть на его страдания?

*

Кагеяма понятия не имеет, куда идёт, пока не оказывается в Аоба Джосай. (Он даже не знал, что шёл именно туда. Не знал, куда несли его ноги. Но теперь он здесь, и понимает, что да. Сюда-то ему и нужно).

Дело не в том, что он считает Ойкаву лучшим связующим - Кагеяма уверен, что нифига подобного. И дело не в том, что Ойкава выиграл у Кагеямы (как и Кенма, и Акааши, и множество токийских чемпионов) и теперь Кагеяма уважает его.

Дело в том, что когда-то давным-давно Ойкава был его сенпаем; тем, кем он восхищался; тем, кто – он до сих пор в это верит – _знает_ больше, чем Кагеяма.

Вот в чём дело. Ойкава понимает то, чего не понять Кагеяме. Так что Кагеяма полагает, что пришёл сюда, потому что всё ещё верит, что Ойкава даст ему совет, какую-нибудь мудрость, которую Кагеяме ещё предстоит постичь.

\- _Тобио-чан?_ – говорит Ойкава, явно удивлённый.

\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – спрашивает Киндаичи.

Кагеяма игнорирует его и фокусируется на Ойкаве.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Наедине.

Ойкава склоняет голову к плечу и улыбается.

\- Разумеется! Такого я не могу упустить.

\- Слышь! – орёт Ивайзуми. – У нас тренировка.

\- Я ненадолго, Ива-чан! – поёт Ойкава. – Пойдём, Тобио-чан. Но лучше тебе сообщить мне что-то интересное.

*

Кагеяма следует за Ойкавой в укромное местечко, спрашивая себя по дороге, а что именно собрался говорить.

\- Ну? Снова проблемы с Чибичаном? – начинает Ойкава.

\- Да, - говорит Кагеяма.

\- Серьёзно, Тобио-чан, нельзя прибегать ко мне каждый раз, когда вы не можете договориться! Ну, так ты знаешь мою цену! Если тебе нужен совет, ты должен склониться…

Кагеяма опускается на колени – получается почти догеза - и кланяется.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Секунды тикают, а Ойкава молчит. Кагеяме интересно, сделал ли он ещё одну фотографию. Он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть, а интересен ли он вообще Ойкаве. 

Ойкава не фотографирует. На его лице – очень странное выражение. Впервые в жизни он не радуется своей победе над Кагеямой. Ойкава очень серьёзен и говорит:

\- Тобио, что происходит?

Кагеяма опускает голову. У него трясутся руки.

\- Хината… Хината собирается совершить нечто очень тупое. И я не могу остановить его, знаю, что не могу. Но… он может _причинить себе вред_. Или… или что-нибудь похуже. Я не знаю, _как ему помочь_.

Ещё одна пауза. Затем Ойкава мрачно говорит:

\- Вставай. И объясняй, что происходит. Я напишу Ива-чану, скажу, что соврал и пропал надолго.

*

Ойкава, что странно, довольно-таки милосердно воспринимает новость о том, что Хината – мутант. (Кагеяма не думает, что выдаёт секрет Хинаты. Если Хината собрался рассказать всему миру, то уже не имеет значения, кто узнает). Ойкава приподнимает брови, но в общем и целом выглядит довольно беззаботно, пока Кагеяма обрисовывает ситуацию.

\- Бога ради, Тобио-чан, - говорит Ойкава, когда Кагеяма замолкает. – _Никто_ его не арестует.

\- Правда? – говорит Кагеяма. Надежда немного расслабляет. Бог знает, почему, но слова Ойкавы кажутся Кагеяме правдой.

\- У него есть друзья и семья. Японское правительство не может арестовать первогодку-старшеклассника без оснований. Будет скандал в прессе.

\- Ох, - говорит Кагеяма и медленно выдыхает.

\- Самый худший вариант – он не сможет играть в волейбол, но тогда…

\- Но это же ещё хуже! – выпаливает Кагеяма. Нервозность атакует его с новой силой.

Ойкава останавливается и раздражённо смотрит на Кагеяму.

\- Ладно, нам с тобой надо обсудить твои приоритеты…

\- В смысле, я знаю, что не _хуже_ , - говорит Кагеяма, хмурясь. – Но _столь же плохо_.

Выражение лица Ойкавы ясно даёт понять, что он сомневается в приоритетах Кагеямы, так что Кагеяма сжимает кулаки и пытается объяснить:

\- Хината… Хината – как я. Ему _нужен_ волейбол. Для него нет ничего важнее. Если ему запретят играть… то будет всё равно что его посадили за решётку, понимаешь? Может быть, он и будет жив, но не будет _свободен_.

\- Если он собирается выдать себя, значит, для него точно есть более важные вещи, чем волейбол.

\- Я знаю, знаю, - говорит Кагеяма. Он снова думает, как рад, что не поступил в Аоба Джосай, как остальные товарищи по команде. Он снова думает, что столкнулся с проблемой, для описания которой ему не хватает слов – он не знает шифра, который донесёт его мысль. (Хината иногда понимает его неправильно, но всегда-всегда улавливает самое главное).

\- Просто штука вся… Хината жертвует собой. И он всё прекрасно понимает. Он собирается разрушить своё счастье, и я не могу стоять рядом и _просто смотреть_ , как он уничтожает сам себя.

\- Хмммм, - тянет Ойкава. Он обдумывает ситуацию, и Кагеяма думает, что Ойкава, наверное, осмысливает множество разных вещей одновременно.

\- Для уточнения: _ты_ не мутант, верно?

\- Что? Нет, - Кагеяме интересно, почему у него это постоянно спрашивают.

\- Хорошо, - удовлетворённо кивает Ойкава. – Не могу сказать, что до конца понимаю, почему для тебя это так важно. А может быть, и понимаю, - он склоняет голову к плечу и разглядывает своего бывшего кохая. У Кагеямы снова появляется впечатление, что Ойкава понимает гораздо больше, чем говорит. – Но у меня есть идея.

\- Правда? – говорит Кагеяма.

\- Тобио-чан, ты должен был уже понять, что волейбол не тот спорт, где всего лишь _один_ одарённый человек в команде помогает выиграть игру.

Кагеяма хмурится.

\- И причём здесь это?

Ойкава похлопывает его по голове.

\- Ты как всегда бесполезен. Я говорю тебе вселенскую правду о волейболе. Могу поспорить, каждый игрок в Японии исповедует эту веру.

\- Да _о чём_ ты?

Ойкава закатывает глаза.

\- Я о том, что нам надо сделать много телефонных звонков. И под «нами» я подразумеваю себя, потому что, видит бог, ты мне тут не помощник.

\- Эй! – Кагеяма вообще не понимает, что происходит, но знает, что его только что оскорбили.

А ещё он думает, что, может быть, его спасли. Так что бог с ним, с оскорблением.

*

После школы Кенма получает самое ужасное сообщение в своей жизни.

Он лежит на диване с головой на коленях Куроо и играет в игру, пока Куроо смотрит телевизор. Когда телефон сообщает, что пришло сообщение от Хинаты, он останавливает игру.

_«Я пойду в парламент. Я расскажу всем, что я такое»._

Кенма садится. Куроо выключает телевизор и взволнованно смотрит на него.

Кенма закрывает глаза. В последнее время каждый выпуск новостей вызывал у него панику. От разговоров о Чудесах становилось дурно. Он надеялся, что Хината будет сидеть тихо. Когда Хината позвонил ему тем вечером, он надеялся, что убедил Хинату переждать.

Он открывает глаза и видит взволнованное лицо Куроо.

И он знает, что тоже слишком долго молчал.

\- Куроо. Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Обо мне и Шоё.

Куроо абсолютно расстроен ещё до того, как Кенма открыл рот, и Кенма думает, как эта фраза прозвучала для его парня.

\- Идиот. Не об _этом_. А о моём папе.

\- Папе? – удивлённо перепрашивает Куроо.

\- Да, - Кенма опускает взгляд. Он не встречается глазами с Куроо, сжимая телефон так сильно, что становится больно. – Мой папа – монстр, Куроо.

\- Кенма, - прерывает его Куроо. – Тебе кто-то что-то сказал? Знаешь…

\- Нет, - говорит Кенма. – Послушай. Мой папа делал ужасные вещи.

И Куроо слушает.

*

Закончив говорить, Кенма понимает, что плачет. Он вытирает слёзы рукавом и трёт глаза.

Руки Куроо обхватывают его и притягивают к телу Куроо, к теплу Куроо.

\- Идиот. Ты идиот. Как долго ты жил с этим в одиночестве? – говорит Куроо ему в волосы.

\- Какое-то время, - говорит Кенма. Слёзы растекаются по груди Куроо, но для этого и нужны друзья-детства-ставшие-бойфрендами.

\- Ты мог рассказать мне.

\- Я знаю. Я просто… не мог произнести этого вслух.

Куроо отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Кенмы. На его лице похоронное и почти смертоносное выражение.

\- Он когда-нибудь причинил тебе вред?

Кенма качает головой, и Куроо немного расслабляется. 

\- Нет. Он был хорошим отцом. Я всё ещё… я всё ещё люблю его.

Смертоносная аура вокруг Куроо растворяется, а затем он хмурится.

\- И причём здесь команда Карасуно?

Кенма вздыхает.

\- Да. К этому я всё и веду…

*

Куроо не может оставить мысль, что Хината – Чудо.

\- _Чиби_? Карасуно номер десять, Хината Шоё? Этот парнишка?

\- Да, Куроо, - в миллионный раз повторяет Кенма. – Хината Шоё, Карасуно номер десять. Он Чудо.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да, Куроо.

\- Не связующий-первогодка?

\- Нет. Ну, или, по крайней мере, насколько мне известно.

\- Хм, - говорит Куроо. Он задумывается. Затем, как бы между прочим, говорит: - На будущее, Кенма. «Я должен кое-что сказать тебе обо мне и Шоё» - не лучшая фраза, чтобы начать разговор с бойфрендом.

\- Я знаю, прости. Но ты всё равно идиот.

\- Справедливо, - Куроо смотрит на Кенму. – Так? Что ты собираешься делать?

Кенма хмурится.

\- Я _ничего_ не могу сделать. Я просто… Мне не нравится, что общество внезапно решило, будто Чудеса опасны. Я не хочу, чтобы любого из них снова арестовали. Но особенно я не хочу, чтобы _Шоё_ ещё страдал из-за грехов моего отца.

\- Нет, ты прав. Ты тоже не должен страдать, - Куроо достаёт телефон и яростно что-то печатает.

\- Э… Кому ты пишешь?

\- Команде. И Бокуто. И Дайчи.

\- Э… Зачем?

\- Верь мне, - Куроо улыбается во всю пасть.

И Кенма верит.

*

Вечером перед сбором парламента Хината внезапно оказывается на пороге дома Кагеямы. Они не очень-то говорили с того дня; Хината не ходил на тренировки, и они больше не учатся вместе. Они встречаются на дорожке, когда Кагеяма закрывает дверь. Он таращится на Хинату, раздумывая, а не глючит ли его.

\- Я скоро поеду в Токио, - заявляет Хината. – Я сказал родителям, что остаюсь на ночь у тебя.

\- Так и зачем ты пришёл? – спрашивает Кагеяма, хмурясь ещё сильнее.

Хината пожимает плечами.

\- Просто хотел попрощаться.

Кагеяма прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не сдвинуться с места. «Не ори на него, - приказывает он сам себе. – Не бей и не ори».

\- Ты не можешь просто… - Кагеяма сглатывает, понимая, что вышло слишком зло. – Просто… зачем?

Хината грустно улыбается, впервые действительно понимая, что Кагеяма пытается сказать.

\- Чёрный жив.

\- Твой друг? – спрашивает Кагеяма. Хината кивает. Кагеяма замолкает; его мутит. «Он так важен для тебя? Он стоит того, чтобы от всего отказаться? Отказаться от волейбола? Отказаться от _меня_?»

Безумие – ревновать к тому, кого никогда не видел, к тому, с кем Хината не виделся шесть лет.

Но он ревнует.

\- Это что-то меняет?

\- Это всё меняет, - просто говорит Хината. – Мне всегда самому было интересно, знаешь? Опасны ли Чудеса. Но если с ними Чёрный, я точно знаю, что они не представляют угрозы.

Кагеяма жалок и запутан, потому что всё ещё не понимает, о чём говорит Хината.

\- Эй, Кагеяма? – Кагеяма оборачивается на Хинату, и он совершенно не готов к тому, что губы Хинаты встречаются с его губами. Поцелуй быстрый и яростный, и Хината отстраняется, улыбаясь. – Спасибо за волейбол. Я просто… хотел, чтобы ты знал, что это многое для меня значило.

Кагеяма ловит лицо Хинаты и снова целует его, практически атакуя губами. Они злобно хватаются друг за друга, отчаянно, и ни один из них не задумывается, что они стоят перед домом Кагеямы, где их могут увидеть. Кагеяма кусает губы Хинаты и отстраняется. 

\- Ты такой кретин. Я тебя ненавижу. Как ты смеешь.

Как _смеет_ Хината прощаться?

Кагеяма хватает руку Хинаты и тянет за собой.

\- Идём. Мы уезжаем.

\- Э? – говорит Хината, моргая. – Куда мы идём?

\- Карасуно. Нас ждёт автобус.

\- Что?

Кагеяма прекращает тянуть и смотрит на Хинату.

\- Мы едем с тобой.

\- Мы? – говорит Хината, всё ещё не понимая.

\- _Карасуно_. Ты меня вообще слушаешь? Идём, Кретин. Мы опаздываем. Я должен был зайти за тобой.

*

Хината пялится на толпу перед Карасуно с тупым недоумением. Он смотрит на Кагеяму, прося объяснений, и Кагеяма кажется самодовольным; даже если, строго говоря, идея принадлежит Ойкаве.

\- Я слышал, что Чибичан у нас мутант, - с улыбкой акулы говорит Ойкава.

\- Э… - умно отвечает Хината.

\- Ты правда можешь летать? – спрашивает Монива из Датеко.

\- Нет, только высоко прыгать, - автоматически говорит Хиннта.

\- Что? Какое разочарование, - говорит капитан Джозенджи. – А можно посмотреть?

Хината хмурится.

\- Что вы все здесь _делаете_?

\- Пришли поддержать тебя, - говорит Дайчи, хлопая его по плечу. – Если ты отправляешься на собрание, мы прикроем твою спину.

Хината таращится на толпу.

Здесь не только вся команда Карасуно - здесь все, с кем они когда-либо играли в префектуре Мияги: Аоба Джосай, Вакутани, Датеко, Токонами, Какугава, Джозенджи, Оугиминами. У каждой школы – свой автобус, который доставит их в Токио, на собрание парламента. Хината смотрит и смотрит, словно не знал, что в мире бывает столько людей. У него широкие глаза, и он до дикости тих, словно от шока позабыл все слова.

\- Ну так давай же, номер десять! – орёт кто-то из Оугиминами. – Мы хотим посмотреть, как ты летаешь!

И тогда Хината улыбается во весь рот. Он светится оранжевым и прыгает.

Это не полёт. Хината много раз объяснял.

Но ничего невероятнее Кагеяма в жизни не видел.

*

Поездка долгая. Они уезжают ночью, и Хината садится рядом с Кагеямой.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Хината.

\- Это была идея Ойкавы, - бормочет Кагеяма.

\- Всё равно. Спасибо.

Они держатся за руки. Темно и почти вся Карасуно спит. Рядом с остальными между ними всегда была непреступимая черта: они связующий и нападающий, и совсем не те люди, которыми становятся вместе (если «вместе» - вообще правильное слово. Кагеяма до сих пор не понял, _что_ они такое).

Темно, и их руки опущены, так что никто не заметит их близости, пока не нависнет над ними.

Но Кагеяма думает, что, наверное, если теперь кто-то узнает, будет уже не важно.

*

\- В Токио тебя ждёт сюрприз, - сказал Дайчи. И когда автобусы подъезжают, Кагеяма видит их: Некома, Фукуродани, Убугава и Шиндзен, Академия Фукуродани из Канто.

\- Кенма! – кричит Хината. Он бежит к связующему Некомы. Хотя не похоже, что он очень рад встрече.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? – спрашивает Кенма.

\- Я уверен, что не хочу, - признаёт Хината. - Но я должен. Но, Кенма… _ты_ не должен быть там!

\- Я знаю. Но я должен сделать это, - Кенма слабо улыбается, и только тогда Кагеяма вспоминает: Козуме. Он помнит Козуме Юту, арестованного за деяния в Тейко.

\- Хорош болтать! Чиби, ты умеешь летать? Я хочу посмотреть! – орёт Бокуто.

\- Я могу прыгать! – орёт Хината в ответ.

\- У нас нет времени, мы опоздаем на собрание, - говорит Суга.

\- Нууу, - ноет Бокуто.

Хината просто лыбится и светится оранжевым.

\- Просто охерительно! – орёт Бокуто, когда Хината опускается. – Давай ещё раз!

\- Бокуто-сан, время поджимает, - говорит Акааши.

\- А людей можешь поднять? А меня?

\- _Бокуто._

Волейболисты смеются; все немного навеселе от надежды и волнения. Потому что Хината невероятен, чудо на земле, и все-все хотят играть с ним в волейбол. 

\- Ребят, собрание начинается, - говорит Кенма. – Мы опоздаем.

*

Они опаздывают.

Нелегко скоординировать двенадцать волейбольных команд старших школ и засунуть их всех в зал, в котором проходит собрание. Перед зданием тоже огромная толпа, и сквозь неё надо просачиваться.

Нишиноя, Танака и Ямамото из Некомы – в авангарде и орут в унисон с сиренами: «Расступись! Расступись! Очень важные Волейболисты! Разойдись!»

(Кагеяма не догоняет, где они раздобыли сирены. Его достаточно сильно волнует то, что люди реально расступаются).

Кенма смотрит трансляцию на телефоне. Что бы там ни происходило, он не выглядит особо счастливым. С каждой секундой он мрачнеет, и в равной пропорции мрачнеет Кагеяма.

\- Туда нельзя, - говорит охранник перед дверью. – Собрание уже началось.

\- У меня там дела! – орёт Хината. – Меня это тоже касается!

\- Молодой человек, я сильно сомневаюсь, что ваше мнение имеет значение в этом процессе.

Хината светится оранжевым.

\- Поспорим?

*

Они врываются в двери, Хината – впереди всех.

\- Кто ты? – спрашивает главная.

Хината шарахает ладонями по ограждению, отделяющему допрашиваемых от зрителей.

\- Я Хината Шоё, первогодка Карасуно, волейбольный клуб, номер десять, центральный блокирующий. Модель ПЧ-О394, также известный как «Оранжевый». Провальный эксперимент Тейко. И я пришёл, чтобы доказать свою человечность.

Толпа громко тупит. У всех одинаковые взволнованные восклицания недоверия, которые обязательно необходимо озвучить, и все говорят одновременно. Главная очень сильно старается вернуть себе их внимание.

Кагеяма смотрит на остальные Чудеса. Все они таращатся на Хинату, их удивление явно написано на их лицах. Они все – словно увидели призрака.

\- Молодой человек, вы утверждаете, что вы – восьмое Чудо? Потому что никто не сообщал, что вас было _больше_.

\- Никто не знал. Я сбежал из Тейко шесть лет назад, жил «нормальной» жизнью всё это время и никому не мешал. Я жил с людьми и играл с ними в волейбол…

\- В _официальных_ играх? Против нормальных учеников? – главная вгрызается в лакомый кусок, и Кагеяма морщится. Он не один в команде Карасуно; этого все они боялись: власти решат, что Хината не подходит для официальных игр.

\- У меня нет тех преимуществ, о которых вы думаете! – горячо говорит Хината, как говорил волейболистам снова и снова.

\- О да, Хината фиговый игрок, - вмешивается Тсукишима. – Его подачи и приёмы – дерьмо полнейшее, блокировать он не умеет, и даже его нападения…

\- Слышь! Цукишима! – возмущение Хинаты заставляет его забыть о проблеме.

\- Просто пытаюсь помочь тебе доказать твою теорию, - ухмыляется Цукишима.

\- Помогай мне немного _меньше_!

Толпа хихикает, почти нервно. Все они смущены нормальностью их диалога. Напряжение в комнате начинает развеиваться.

Ойкава использует возможность выступить вперёд и обращается к толпе:

\- Любой, кто играл против Чибичана, скажет вам, что Карасуно – отличная команда   
без каких-либо суперспособностей. И любой, кто когда-либо играл против Карасуно   
– здесь, чтобы доказать вам это.

Он указывает на волейболистов за своей спиной. Кагеяма вновь впечатлён способностью Ойкавы управлять толпой.

\- Вопрос не в этом, - говорит главная. – Вы отвлекаете нас от главной проблемы.

\- Вы не можете запереть Чудеса, - говорит Хината. – А если запрёте, то забирайте и меня тоже.

Что-то рушится в Кагеяме. Непреодолимый страх циркулирует по его телу. И Кагеяма знает, что не умеет говорить красиво; он знает, что не умеет обращаться со словами так, как Ойкава; и он точно пришёл не для разговоров, потому что знает, что только всё испортит. Но с диким ужасом от лёгкости, с которой Хината говорит «забирайте и меня тоже», он обнаруживает себя глядящим на всех и говорящим:

\- И если вы арестуете Хинату, арестовывайте всех, кто пришёл. Хината – самый человечный человек среди нас всех.

\- Никто никого не арестовывает, - грубо говорит главная, и какой-то узел немного ослабевает в груди Кагеямы. – Мы _пытаемся_ понять, _опасны_ ли они. И в любом случае, как мы узнаем, что ты Чудо?

Кагеяма и все, кто стоит рядом с Хинатой, делают несколько шагов ещё до того, как он начинает светиться.

Хината приземляется между главной и тем Чудом, которое допрашивали. Он упрямо смотрит на главную.

\- Спросите у меня что угодно. Я расскажу вам всё, что вы хотите знать.

*

Кагеяма не может не восхищаться расслабленностью Хинаты. Хината трусит перед сильными волейболистами; он легко обижается и никогда не перестанет нервничать перед играми.

Кагеяме понадобилось некоторое время, но в конце концов он понял, что, чем сильнее противник, или, скорее, чем более осязаема проблема, тем спокойнее становится Хината. Хината не трусил перед Ушиджимой, и на поле весь его страх испаряется.

Теперь, когда на него смотрит весь мир, когда ставки высоки как никогда, Хината бесстрашен. Он стоит на возвышении, где должны стоять допрашивающие, и он готов завоевать весь мир.

Волейболисты просачиваются на сидения для зрителей. Почти все находят местечко среди баскетболистов, которые пришли поддержать _свои_ Чудеса.  
Карасуно прибивается к игрокам в оранжевых костюмах, словно цвет привлёк их, как маяк.

\- Можешь сесть рядом со мной, - говорит Кагеяме темноволосый парень с серыми глазами, похлопывая по месту рядом с собой. Кагеяма садится. Ему неловко и неуютно рядом с таким количеством людей.

\- Хорошо, что у нас есть столько союзников, - говорит Дайчи какой-то третьегодка, когда тот садится рядом. Кагеяма может поспорить, что это капитан баскетбольной команды: у него «капитанский» голос.

\- Как у нас дела? – спрашивает Дайчи, приземляясь рядом.

\- Не очень, - говорит баскетбольный капитан. – Наши выглядят слишком опасными.

Кагеяма смотрит на остальные Чудеса. Они все слишком высокие, мускулистые и страшные. Хината на них совсем не похож; если бы он не подпрыгнул почти на двадцать футов, никто бы не поверил, что он с ними одной породы.

Но людям, кажется, нравится Хината. Допрашивающий задаёт Хинате несколько предварительных вопросов, и Хината вызывает ещё несколько приступов смеха. Он маленький, яркий; глядя на него нельзя не улыбаться.

Допрашивающий явно недоволен. По ту сторону заграждения – люди, которым не нравится вмешательство Хинаты, потому что эти люди хотят, чтобы Чудеса выглядели, как монстры. Тогда Кагеяма понимает, что, несмотря на всё, что сказала главная, есть люди, которые хотят арестовать Чудеса.

И как бы ни успокаивал Ойкава, Кагеяме тошно, потому что - что если Хинату всё-таки _заберут_?

Мы должны вместе стоять на вершине мира, думает Кагеяма. Мы ещё так многого не сделали, столько игр не сыграли.

(Они так и не занялись сексом. В сравнении с несыгранным волейболом это не проблема, но Кагеяма думает об этом и убирает в папку «Чем Заняться С Хинатой», сразу после победить Шираторидзаву и выиграть Национальные).

Он не знает, что он будет делать, если у него отберут Хинату.

Лицо допрашивающего твердеет, и она выглядит так, словно готова перерезать кому-нибудь глотку. Самым тихим голосом она спрашивает:

\- Хината-кун, ответь мне на один вопрос: Тейко учили вас убивать?

Кагеяма моргает, ошарашенный вопросом. Так вот в чём собака порылась? Они так волнуются из-за убийц, созданных в лаборатории? Мысль абсурдна, она похожа на деревенские легенды. Ему интересно, как можно смотреть на Хинату и задавать такой вопрос, даже не моргнув.

Но всё в Хинате меняется. Это та же аура, которая окружает его в играх с сильным противником; то опасное поведение, которое напрягает игроков сильнее, старше и выше него.

Следующие его слова приносят полнейшую тишину в комнату:

\- Тейко причиняли нам боль, снова и снова.

*

На секунду Кагеяме кажется, что он ослышался. Вся комната качается на тонкой нити тишины и недоверия.

Хината указывает на остальные Чудеса, продолжая говорить:

\- Чёрного били током каждый раз, когда он улыбался или плакал. Фиолетового пороли, когда он не делал того, что они него хотели. Однажды Синему сломали ноги за то, что он убежал слишком далеко. 

Затем он кладёт руку на сердце и говорит:

\- Меня попытались убить и оставили умирать на свалке.

Кагеяма шумно вдыхает. Рядом с ним Ячи начинает плакать.

\- Нас били, морили голодом и запирали в крошечных комнатах. Вы не можете запереть нас снова. Не можете.

_Он был провалом, как я, так что, скорее всего, сейчас он уже мёртв._

_Три года. Они были в Тейко на три года дольше, чем я._

_Я был провальным Проектом._

Так много раз. Так много раз Кагеяма мог спросить. Но не спросил. Он не _хотел_ спрашивать.

Он оглядывается, чтобы выяснить, знал ли кто-нибудь, но видит те же удивлённые взгляды. Суга и Танака всхлипывают, как и Ячи. Киёко прижимает ладонь ко рту, словно её вот-вот вырвет, или она готова закричать. Многие всхлипывают: волейболисты, баскетболисты, обычные наблюдатели.

Кагеяма смотрит на лицо Кенмы. Связующий Некомы – единственный, кто не реагирует. Он знал. Должен был знать.

\- Я не убийца, - говорит Хината. – Я волейболист.

За этим следуют другие вопросы, но всем уже ясно, что противники проиграли.

После той непреодолимой силы, которой является Хината, никто не осмеливается сказать, что Чудеса не люди.

*

Нишиноя и Танака первые напрыгивают на Хинату, когда собрание заканчивается. Карасуно присоединяется к ним почти немедленно.

Похоже, все хотят оказаться поближе к Хинате. Волейболисты, баскетболисты, Чудеса – все окружают Хинату, словно он – солнце, и каждый хочет засиять в его свете.

Кагеяма хочет быть рядом с Хинатой – разумеется, он хочет быть рядом с Хинатой, он всегда хочет быть рядом с Хинатой – но он не знает, как к нему подойти. Даже если бы он мог пробиться через толпу – с чем у него проблемы - он не знает, что сказать в такую минуту. Он хочет праздновать вместе с ним, но Кагеяма никогда не знал, что делать на праздниках.

А ещё он опустошён собственной виной и чувством бесполезности.

Глядя на Хинату, широко улыбающегося, смеющегося и радующегося вместе со всеми, кто пришёл поддержать его, он думает: «Тебе причиняли боль. Тебе было больно, а я не знал, хотя должен был. Я должен был спросить». И он просто не может представить – не может вообразить, чтобы Хинате можно было причинить боль. Какой монстр ранит Хинату?

Он чувствует, что у него нет права праздновать вместе с Хинатой. Ведь он должен был знать, или спросить, или сделать что-нибудь, что любой другой нормальный человек…

\- Кагеяма!

Голос Хинаты звенит над всеми поздравлениями, и затем Хината бежит к нему и прыгает. Кагеяма тянется и ловит его. Хината врезается в него.

И затем, перед всеми волейболистами, баскетболистами, солдатами ВС, и, возможно, миллионом репортёров, Хината целует Кагеяму.

\- Кретин! – орёт Кагеяма, когда они отстраняются, яростно краснея.

Хината просто улыбается, словно ему вообще на всё наплевать.

\- Кагеяма, меня не арестовывают! Никого не арестовывают! Ну не круто ли?

Кагеяма инстинктивно усиливает хватку на теле Хинаты.

\- Да, - говорит он, наконец, расслабляясь, пока люди свистят вокруг них. – Да, очень круто.

И он думает: что бы ни случилось, у него всё ещё есть Хината, и у него всё равно будет волейбол, и пока это у него есть, всё будет в порядке.


	7. Три эпилога

**Эпилог 1**

— Вау, ты крошечный, — тянет Фиолетовый, похлопывая Хинату по голове. — Ты вообще вырос со времён Тейко?

— Вырос! — горячо говорит Хината, отбивая его руку.

Волейболисты, баскетболисты и солдаты, — все в парке, празднуют победу пиццей и играми, состоящими из напряжённого состязания двух видов спорта.

Хината ждёт какой-нибудь отдачи. Все, кажется, радуются, что собрание закончилось так хорошо, но Хината только что выдал себя, и всё ещё понятия не имеет, можно ли ему играть в волейбол. Он рад, что ему и остальным Чудесам не грозит арест и секретная правительственная база, но он не может радоваться, пока не убедится, что ему можно играть в волейбол.

И всё же. Удивительно здорово быть рядом с другими Чудесами. Его Поколением. Его давно потерянными братьями (и сестрой). Он думал, что никогда не захочет встретить их, но он рад, что встретил.

— Спасибо ещё раз за то, что ты сделал, — тихо говорит Чёрный.

Хината полагает, что надо привыкнуть звать его «Куроко Тецуя». Куроко так же тих и безэмоционален, как Хината помнит. Но теперь он старше, и грусть не покидает его даже во время праздника. Хината думает о тех трёх годах, проведённых им в Тейко без Оранжевого, и понимает, что то время было невообразимым ужасом. Те три года и последующие три года создали ту разницу между Чёрным и Куроко, которую Хината не может понять.

Они больше не Оранжевый и Чёрный. Они — чужаки, Хината и Куроко. Они живут в разных префектурах, занимаются разным спортом, и они всё равно что в разных мирах. При обычных обстоятельствах они бы и не встретились.

— Жаль, что ты не сообщил о себе раньше, — говорит Куроко.

Хината морщится.

— Я бы сообщил. Если бы я знал, что ты жив, я бы даже не задумывался. Я просто, я не знаю… я не думал, что ты выживешь. Наверное, я всегда думал, что вместе с этими ребятами сбежал кто-то другой. Чёрный…

— Всё в порядке. Я… Я понимаю, — Куроко сглатывает, и Хината с облегчением обнаруживает, что он всё ещё знает, когда его друг пытается не заплакать, даже если его безэмоциональность ни на секунду не исчезает. — Я очень рад, что ты жив, Хината-кун.

Хината улыбается, потому что он чувствует себя так же. Он переводит взгляд туда, где Кагеяма стоит рядом с высоким красноволосым парнем. Хината помнит его, видел в тот день, когда узнал, что Чёрный жив. Хината говорит:

— Эй, Чёр… Тецуя, это твой парень?

Куроко смотрит туда, куда он показывает, и говорит:

— Да.

— Чтооо? — выдаёт Фиолетовый. — Да ладно, Курочин, с каких это пор?

— Строго говоря, пока что ни с каких, — просто отвечает Куроко. — Я сомневаюсь, что Кагами-кун понял, что мы встречаемся. Но я это скоро исправлю.

Хината смеётся, потому что он вроде как знаком с подобными ситуациями. Он снова смотрит на Кагеяму. Он думает, что это очень даже в духе Кагеямы: стоять в сторонке во время праздника, даже если у него на празднование больше прав, чем у всех остальных вместе взятых. Хината рад, что друг Зелёного тащит Кагеяму в игру по волейбаскетболу.

— Хината-кун…, а как ты выжил? Если ты не против, что я спрашиваю?

Хината снова смотрит на Куроко и корчит рожу:

— Это немного долгая история. Я тебе позже расскажу. Мы же теперь часто будем встречаться, да?

Куроко ловит его взгляд и кивает.

— Да. Верно.

*

Правда вся в том, что Хината сам ещё не знает, почему жив.

Он знает, что такого быть не должно. Он знает, что у Тейко произошёл _какой-то косяк_. И он знает, что кто-то вмешался в процесс его убийства, иначе бы он не проснулся.

Но он не знает, почему, — и, наверное, никогда не узнает.

Он решает, что всё норм. Он, может, и не знает, что спасло его, но знает, что в его жизни есть много причин, по которым он должен жить.

Из-за Хинаты Косея и Савако. Из-за Нацу и волейбола. Встреч с Кагеямой и Кенмой, игр с Карасуно. Всех, кто когда-либо любил его; всех, кто был добр к нему. Эти люди спасли его, спасали его много раз; вот она, _его_ история; они спасли его, и поэтому он жив.

Эту историю он расскажет Чёрному при следующей встрече. Роман о доброте и судьбе.

*

**Эпилог 2**

Когда он возвращается домой после долгого дня и ещё более долгой поездки на автобусе, его ждут Косей и Савако.

Он готовится к их ярости: он знает, что трусливо с его стороны было выбраться из дома посреди ночи, не предупредив их о своих планах.

Он готовится к их ярости, или даже к худшему — разочарованию, но вместо этого они, увидев сына, немедленно окружают его. Они обнимают его, прижимают его к себе; они всхлипывают в его плечи и говорят ему, как они гордятся, что он их сын.

И Хината тоже плачет; он наконец-то он позволяет себе осознать ужас от возможности потерять этих людей.

Он думает, что бы стало с ними, если бы его арестовали, и вспоминает вопрос Кагеямы: «Откуда в тебе такой эгоизм?». И наконец-то понимает. Он рискнул не только волейболом, и он плачет, потому что рад и благодарен вернуться в отчий дом.

*

И позже, гораздо позже, после набора физических тестов, проведённых очень профессионально выглядящими людьми, Хината получает вести: он всё ещё может играть в волейбол.

В тот же день приходит сообщение от Куроко: для баскетболистов изменили правила. Власти заявили, что Чудеса по природе физически одарены, и в этом нет ничего противоестественного: они не более спортивного телосложения, чем среднестатистический старшеклассник-вундеркинд.

Хината делится новостью с Кагеямой, и Кагеяма улыбается той своей ужасающей улыбочкой.

— Так мы всё-таки вместе покорим вершину мира, — говорит Кагеяма.

— Конечно! — говорит Хината.

Он целует своего бойфренда, связующего, партнёра, и думает, до чего же чудесна жизнь.

 **Эпилог 3**  
(нет, это не я накосячила с кодом, всё должно быть наклонным шрифтом)

_Женщина знала, что проиграла, едва мысленно дала ему имя._

_— Никогда не давайте им имён, — говорил доктор Козуме. — Никогда не принимайте их за людей. Не ошибитесь. Они ничем не лучше мыши или овцы, на которой ставят эксперименты._

_И думать было просто. Ранние Проекты не выглядели людьми, не выходили, как задумано. Но чем дальше, тем лучше получалось, и когда Проекты начали походить на людей, оказалось очень просто забыть, что они не дети._

_После того, как у сестры родился ребёнок, стало ещё хуже. Она никогда не хотела собственных детей; большую часть времени она их терпеть не могла. Она была умной женщиной и хотела оставить какое-нибудь наследие помимо материнства. Она думала, что и сестра её такая же, пока не родился ребёнок. Внезапно она стала Тётей, а Проекты начали походить на детей._

_Однажды она спросила доктора Козуме, не возникало ли у него проблем. Однажды она видела его сына на вечере; серьёзный мальчик, стеснявшийся незнакомых людей._

_— Вам не тяжело, у вас ведь сын их возраста?_

_— Благодаря Кенме и не тяжело, — ответил доктор Козуме. — Кенма — невероятный ребёнок, он идеален так, как могут быть идеальны лишь люди, рождённые естественным путём. Сравнивая Проекты со своим сыном, я никогда не спутаю их с детьми._

_И странно ведь, учитывая, что он вложил собственную ДНК в Оранжевые Тройки. Как и она сама, как и дюжина других штатных учёных. Тогда она и не задумывалась: им нужна человеческая ДНК, так почему бы не взять её у себя же? ДНК животных тоже использовали, так что ни у кого не возникало задней мысли — эти дети-не-дети всё равно не её._

_Но 394 — совсем другой, он отличался от всех остальных Проектов, которые она когда-либо видела. Он улыбался и смеялся, что бы ни происходило; он задавал вопросы и дружил с персоналом; никогда не сдавался, какие бы над ним ни проводились тесты; даже когда стало ясно, что он не достигнет стандарта Успеха, он не оставлял попыток, хотя многие Проекты сдались._

_Она начала мысленно звать его «Хикари», потому что он походил на свет, и тогда она поняла, что ей пиздец._

_Когда была назначена дата его смерти, она знала, что больше не выдержит. Козуме хотел отправить его в расход; убить и расчленить на благо будущих Проектов. А она не могла. Просто не могла._

_Так что она передала Козуме шприц только с половиной необходимой смертельной дозы. Она сменила бирки 394 с «расчленение» на «избавление», чтобы дать ему шанс. Он мог проснуться и сбежать. Она не знала, удалось ему; она не знала, сбежал ли он, она никак не могла проверить, не вызывая при этом подозрения._

_Через какое-то время она уволилась._

_Она уехала из Японии и делала всё возможное, чтобы оставить Тейко позади. Она путешествовала, словно от собственных грехов можно сбежать._

_И когда на свободу вырвались семь Проектов (Поколение Чудо — неугомонное Поколение Чудо; они всегда обещали стать Поколением, которое перевернёт мир с ног на голову), она смотрела суды и ждала, когда придут и за ней._

_Но никого не арестовали. Скорее всего, доктора Козуме выбрали козлом отпущения, потому что он отвечал за Оранжевые Тройки, а среди Оранжевых Троек не было ни одного Успеха. Она знала, что именно так решались все вопросы: только учёные, ответственные за неуспешные Проекты, подвергались гонениям. Главы Оранжевых Троек, Чёрных Четвёрок и Белых Десяток — тех, кто никогда не стал успешным — были предложены для преследований, как агнцы на заклание._

_Она ждала, когда появится и её имя, но оно не появилось. (Ещё больше доказательств тому, что начальники Тейко до сих пор обладали внушительной мощью. Они прятались, выжидали, но не исчезли)._

_Вернувшись наконец-то в Японию, она получила работу в лаборатории в Токио (на этот раз — в настоящей, по правильную сторону закона), стала навещать сестру по праздникам и получше познакомилась с племянницей._

_Она смотрела собрание парламента — разумеется, смотрела, как же иначе? — и её сердце разбилось. Потому что вот он, её Хикари, 394, всё-таки живой. (Хината Шоё, подумала она, прекрасно ему подходит.) Она заплакала — хотя не плакала десятилетиями._

_И когда камера повернулась в толпу, она увидела знакомую девочку, одетую в тот же чёрный костюм, что и Хината Шоё._

_Сначала она подумала, что ей показалось. Невозможно, слишком большое совпадение._

_Но она всё равно навестила сестру через несколько месяцев после того, как вся полемика утихла._

_Сестра почти не изменилась: прямая откровенная бизнес-леди. Но её племянница немного изменилась с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз; в ней появилось больше уверенности._

_После обеда, когда сестра отлучилась, она поговорила с ней._

_— Хитока-чан, ты правда ходишь в школу с новым Чудом?_

_— Хинатой-куном? — она улыбнулась. — Ага! Он со мной в волейбольном клубе._

_Женщина задумалась над совпадением, особенно такого масштаба._

_— Он твой друг?_

_— Да! — племянница понижает голос. — Тётушка, пообещай, что маме не расскажешь?_

_— Ну естественно, — ответила она, потому что какой смысл быть тётушкой, если не умеешь хранить секреты?_

_— Он спас мне жизнь._

_— Серьёзно? Метафорически или буквально?_

_— Я думаю, так и так. Я застряла в горящем здании, и он прыгнул, чтобы спасти меня! Совсем как в сёдзе-манге! Или... или в манге о супергероях._

_— Он тебе нравится? — спросила она, мысленно пытаясь вычислить, какова доля её ДНК в Хинате Шоё, чтобы, в случае их отношений с её племянницей, дело действительно обернулось инцестом._

_Племянница зарделась, как маков цвет, и пробормотала:_

_— Р… Разумеется, нет! Не в этом смысле! Хинате-куну нравятся мальчики! А мне, эм, не нравятся._

_Женщина фыркнула, пытаясь не рассмеяться._

_— И это твой каминг-аут? Серьёзно?_

_— Не говори маме, — быстро сказала она._

_— Думаешь, она не одобрит?_

_— Нет, просто не хочу говорить ей! Она захочет познакомиться с моей девушкой, и я умру!_

_Женщина засмеялась, и они сменили тему._

_Внутренне она всё ещё не может поверить в это совпадение. Что мальчик, который был ближе всего к её несуществующему сыну, встретился с девочкой, которая была ближе всего к её несуществующей дочери. Нет, более того. Мальчик, которого она спасла, вырос и спас её племянницу._

_Она была учёной и не верила в судьбу._

_Но на короткую секунду она уверовала. Сила, сильнее, чем могли себе представить учёные Тейко._

_Она не была готова встретиться с мальчиком; может быть, и никогда не будет._

_Однажды ей придётся ответить за свои грехи._

_Пускай судьба выбирает день._


End file.
